Little Hood Girl
by mirandamichelle94
Summary: Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen are divorced and trying to co-parent two children. That's hard to do when the eldest wants nothing to do with her father after finding out he's not always around when the go for visitations. (I promise it's better than the summary sounds)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue. **

At eight years old Addison Shado Queen was the perfect mix of both her parents. She had Felicity's blond wavy hair and Oliver's striking blue eyes. While she looked like both of them her personality was almost all Oliver. She was wild, stubborn, and extremely active. Felicity had enrolled her in gymnastics at the age of three because of her knack for flipping and jumping off things; and as soon as she could hold a bow Oliver had her out practicing. For her eight birthday he even gave her a bow, it was custom made, a miniature version of her father's and she loved it. Archery was something she and her father did together and it was her favorite thing in world. Every day after school, as long as the weather was nice, she and her father would spend an hour or two outside practicing. Oliver Queen was excellent with a bow and arrow and Addison wanted nothing more than to excel as her father had.

Addison had just turned ten the month before her baby brother was born. To celebrate her becoming a big sister her father had given her a new bow. This one was larger, unlike the child sized one she used before, this one was for her to use as she grew up. Addison was thrilled and couldn't wait to show it to Uncle Roy, Aunt Thea, and Uncle Diggle when they came by.

Two months after her baby brother Tommy was born Addison's life took a dramatic turn. Her parents sat her down and told her that they had decided to divorce. Her father would be moving back to the Queen Manor with her Grandmother Moria and Felicity and the kids would remain in the house. She would still be able to see her dad whenever she wanted and her parents were still going to remain friends, her father just wouldn't be living with them any longer. The day Oliver Queen left the family home was the last day Addison touch her bow, sliding it under her bed to be forgotten.

**Chapter 1. **

It hadn't take Felicity long to find her daughter, all she had to do was follow the thudding of her fist hitting the punching bag until she reached the gym. Addison retreated there as soon as she got home from school that day knowing it was her father's weekend. Felicity opened the door finding the seventeen year old through punches at the bag, her dirty blond hair tied back in tight ponytail and her bright blue eyes extremely focused.

"I'm not going." She said once she noticed her mother's presence. "So go ahead and take Tommy and drop him off, and tell dad whatever it is you tell him when I stay here."

"Addie, you need to go and see your dad." Felicity sighed, already knowing she was fighting a losing battle.

"Why?" Addison stopped and turned to face her mother. "So we can go and have a nice dinner with Grandma, Aunt Thea, and Uncle Roy and then he can take us home put Tommy to bed and leave for the whole night." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Then the next day, he'll spend a couple hours with the two of at the house, we'll go see Diggle and his family, come home and the same thing." Felicity had tried to warn Oliver after the last time Addison came home questioning why her father would disappear on the nights of the kids' visitations. He either need to come clean with her or have Roy and Diggle's eldest son take over full time on those weekends.

"Addison, your dad's trying his best to be there for you and Tommy." Felicity said. "It really upsets him that you don't go see him on the weekends anymore."

"Yeah we'll it bothers me that he's always busy." She turned back to the punching bag.

"Fine, I'll tell him you've got plans." Felicity sighed and turned to walk out the door. She took a deep breath after closing the door behind her. Addison and Oliver had been extremely close when she was younger but after the divorce they two had drifted apart. She'd wished things could have lasted with her and Oliver, but not long after she had Tommy the stresses of being Mrs. Queen started to get to her. The photographers and paparazzi, the horrible stories, it all just started to be too much ad she had to end things with him. They had remand friends, as awkward as it was. She was still his assistant and head IT girl and QC and still the personal IT girl of the Vigilante, though it was a bit easier to hide her part in from the kids.

Felicity collected herself and then headed up to Tommy's room. Her youngest child was only seven years old, and had never really known a life where both his parents lived in the same home. Tommy was a mini version of his dad in looks and personality, when Felicity walked in his room he was attempting a backflip off the top bunk of his bed.

"Tommy!" Felicity ran over and caught him. "We don't do that."

"But mom! I was being the Arrow!" he whined and she held back a laugh.

"Well you need to be packing for Daddy's, he's gonna be super happy to see you." She smiled and put him down. "Your clothes are already packed, you just need to get whatever toys your taking."

"Is Addie coming?" he asked as he began to gather up his action figures.

"Probably not bud, she's busy this weekend." She watched as her son's face dropped. "But I'm sure you and daddy will have lots of fun, maybe you'll even get to spend a night with Aunt Thea and Carson."

"Aunt Thea lets us stay up late and watch movies." He smiled. Felicity helped her son round up his things then sent him down to put his shoes and jacket on, while she headed to tell Addison she was leaving.

"I'm taking Tommy to your dad's and then I'm going out with some of the girls from work." She lied. "Stay in the house, no boys, no party."

"Whatever." Addison shrugged. "Give Tommy a hug for me." Felicity nodded before leaving and heading down to Tommy.

She took Tommy to his dad's office at QC, the boy took off running towards his father as soon as he saw he was alone in the office.

"Daddy!" he said as Oliver picked him up. Felicity waved at Diggle as she entered the office.

"Hey bud." Oliver smiled. "Where's your sister?"

"Addie's not coming." Tommy shrugged and Oliver sat him down.

"Why don't you go say hi to Uncle Dig while I talk to Mom?" Oliver said, the young boy nodded and ran over to the bodyguard.

"I tried Oliver." Felicity gave him a small smile. "I couldn't even get her out of the gym. She's still a bit upset about you "sneaking out" on them."

"Damn it." He sighed running a hand though his short hair. "I've gotta find a way to fix this."

"Give her a bit more time Ollie, and if she doesn't come around then maybe you should consider telling her."

"I don't want to put her in danger Felicity." He sighed and leaned against the desk.

"You don't wanna lose her either Oliver." Felicity looked up at him. "Now I need to finish some things up downstairs in IT before you guys head out tonight and you need to find out if you're staying home with Tommy or if he's staying elsewhere." She smiled and turned heading out of the office. Oliver sighed and walked over to his son a Diggle.

"Alright Tommy, we've gotta head out for dinner in a bit and then how about we see if Aunt Thea and Carson want to have a sleepover with you tonight?"

"Yeah!" Tommy nodded. "We can finish watching the Harry Potter movies." He smiled.

"Alright, let's go then." Oliver picked his son's bag up and the three of them headed downstairs.

Addison Queen usually followed her mother's rules when it came to staying in a night. Tonight was a different story though, tonight her friend Lilly was having a party in The Glades and she was going to go. A little after nine when she was sure her mom wouldn't be back, she changed into black and green dress her Aunt Thea had bought for her fixed her hair and headed out. She knew both her parents would flip if they found she had went to a Glades party. She had no doubt they would send Uncle Roy out to bring her home and ground her for a month, but she was sick of being the good child. Her ride picked her up at the end of her street and she was on her way.

"I can't believe your actually coming out with us tonight." Cierra a fake bleach blond girl Addison didn't really care for smiled.

"Mom was out and I ditched dad, so I figured why not." She smiled. They made to the party around ten. It was loud and packed wall to wall, nothing like what she'd seen the few times she'd been allowed to go with Aunt Thea to Verdant. She followed her friends through the crowd of people, one of them offering her a drink. She took it and smiled but didn't drink, the last thing she needed was to be caught sneaking out and drinking. She danced with her friends until they began to walk off with this person or that, until she was alone. She wondered around for a while before heading out into the cool night air.

"It's a bit too much in there isn't it?" a voice asked from behind her. She turned to see a boy a bit older than she was standing there. He had to be a Glades boy, he looked a bit too rough to have come with any of her friends.

"Yeah, I didn't expect there to be so many people." She smiled. "Little bit overwhelming."

"I know what you mean." He matched her smile. "Wanna go walk a bit, I'm not entirely ready to head back in there."

"Sure." She nodded and they began walking down the street. The boy talked a bit saying she must not be from the Glades, she didn't look the part, but she wasn't one of the average private school girls that came to the Glades to slum it either."

"Oh then what I'm I doing here then?" she asked.

"I think you're looking for something different, tired of living that perfect little rich girl life." He stopped and turned to face her. "You just want something to make mommy and daddy mad. Here I am." He said before leaning in a kissing her. For a moment she kissed back, but then his hand started to slide under her shirt and she tried to pull away. "This is what you came her for right?" he growled gripping her hips tightly.

"Stop!" she tried to push him away and he held her tighter. "Let go!"

Oliver and the boys had been having a slow night and had taken to patrolling the glades. He was starting to wish he had stayed home with Tommy and let Roy and Johnathon handle this. Until he heard the screams, he called for the other two, then he began scanning the area running toward them. Stopping dead in his tracks when he saw what caused them. A boy had a girl pinned down on one of the side streets, not just any girl, Addison. He shot one arrow, just missing the boys head, he stopped and jumped up facing Oliver.

"Get away from her." Oliver said stepping out of the shadows.

"Just mind your own business man, go find a drug lord or something to deal with." Another arrow shot past his head the boy froze.

"Leave now, and I'll let you live." The boy turned and ran. "Headed your way Roy." Oliver said into the com and headed to Addison. He stopped and kneeled beside her. "Addison are you okay?" he asked. She was crying, her entire bod trembling.

"My-my arm, I think I hurt it when he pushed me down." She said. Oliver tried to push down his urge to be her dad and keep being the Arrow for now. He started to help her up.

"I need to get you to your mother." He huffed.

"She's out with friends." Addison said with a shaky voice.

"I know how to find her." Oliver began leading back the way he came.

When the door opened at the top of the stairs in the lair Felicity and Diggle spun around. She gasped as Oliver came down Addison in tow.

"My mom's not here, we shouldn't even be here the club is closed." She was as she looked around.

"Addie." Felicity ran to the bottom of the steps to meet her daughter.

"Mom? Addie flew right into her arms, "What are you doing here?" She pulled back and looked around. "Uncle Digg?" Felicity quickly looked her daughter over, before meeting her eyes.

"We're helping a friend." She smiled and looked back to where Oliver had stopped at the top of the stairs.

"You know the Arrow." Addison said a bit dumbfounded.

"So do you." The man said descending the stairs towards them. He stopped right in front of them and removed his hood.

"D-Dad." Addison took a few steps back. "Y…you can't be."

"I am, it's why you saw me leaving at night." He looked down at her. "I was coming here, with your mom, and Uncle Diggle."

"So you've all been lying to me, and Tommy!" she yelled. "All of you?" she looked around.

"The cops just picked that guy up, how's the girl…" Roy stopped as he and Diggle's son reached the bottom of the steps. "It was Addison! Why didn't you say it was Addison, the cops wouldn't have been needed."

"Roy not now." Oliver said as both men removed they're hoods.

"JD and Uncle Roy are part of it too." Addison shook her head. "So everyone I know has lied to me my entire life, that's fantastic." She said before pushing past her dad and running up the stairs.

"Damn it." Oliver growled and then turned to Felicity. "What now?"

"You need to go after her." Felicity said placing a hand on his arm. "She needs this explained to her, she needs to know why we haven't told her, and she needs to hear it from you." Oliver rubs his face in his hands.

"Alright." He sighs. "Where would she have gone?"

"Where do you think?" Felicity said tilt her head up with a smile. Oliver nodded and headed upstairs, glancing around the club before heading up the back service stairs to the rafters. Sure enough Addison was sitting on one of the walkways looking out over Verdant. Oliver walked over and sat beside his daughter.

"The first time you climbed up her you were about six years old and your Aunt Thea had brought you in while she did inventory." He smiled. "You were running around and playing, and then it got real quiet and she couldn't find you. She called your mom flipping out because you were missing. We were here in ten minutes, I'd never been more scared in my life. As soon as you saw us come in you yelled for me, we looked up and here you were. Tonight when I realized it was you the boy was…attacking you, I almost lost it."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Addison asked glancing over at her father. "I wouldn't have told anyone, and maybe I could have helped."

"That's exactly why I didn't want to tell you. I thought keeping this from you and Tommy, keeping the two of you away from it all kept you safe." Oliver sighed

"I just…" Addison took a deep breath, "I never really understood why you and mom split, mom said that it was just a lot of little disagreements that turned into a big one, and that never made since to me. All I knew was I went from seeing you every single day, to only seeing you on the weekends and at Christmas. Then when I found out the time you spent with us, you still weren't always there…it hurt." She looked down as the tears began to sting her eyes. "I felt like I was being pushed out of your life, like since you and mom weren't together anymore, you didn't want us around either."

"Addie…" Oliver put his arm around his daughter shoulders, "no matter what I will always want you and Tommy in my life. I love the two of you more than anything in this world and I'm so sorry I made you feel otherwise." Addison rested her head on her dad's shoulder. "Now do you wanna tell me what you were doing in the Glades? Because your mom was under the impression that you were at home, where she told you to stay."

"Yeah…she may have said for me to stay in the house, but I was feeling extremely rebellious." Addison looked up and smiled at him, "Right up until I got to the party and realized I was completely out of my element. I think I'll stick to the party scene her at Verdant from now on."

"Good, it's easier for us to keep an eye on you here kid.' Oliver chuckled and hugged her against him. "Let's go back downstairs, so Uncle Dig can get a look at your wrist and we can talk things over with mom." He stood to his feet pulling her with him.

"Mom is not gonna be happy with me at all, since I'm sure Roy and JD have filled her in already." Addison sighed as they made their way down the steps.

Felicity was waiting for them in the lair, hand on her hip in full "mom mode." Oliver gave her a smile as they walked down the stairs and he sent Addison over so Diggle could check her over.

"Everything sorted out?" she asked as Oliver made his way to stand in front of her.

"I think so, at least for now." He smiled. "I think we understand each other a bit better now, she knows why I kept me secrets and I know why she was so angry with me. We'll just have to work from there." Felicity lean up and kissed his cheek.

"Good, I hated that she wasn't speaking to you." She smiled as Addison walked back over to them.

"Uncle Digg said it's just a sprain." She said glance between her parents.

"What were you even doing out there Addison?" Felicity asked. "I told you not to leave the house."

"You also said you were going out with friends." Addison crossed her arms.

"Yes and I did, and then I came here." Felicity turned to face her daughter head on. "Besides I'm an adult, you're not. Now why were you in the Glades?"

"Lilly was having a party at her cousins." The younger girl sighed. "Everyone had been teasing me because I never go out with them on the weekends, so I decided to go. I hated every second of it though, if it makes you feel any better."

"Hated it or not, your still grounded, two weeks." Felicity said. "No phone, no tablet, no computer, except for schoolwork. And don't even think about saying you have school work and getting on Facebook or something, because I will know."

"She scares me, like a lot." Addison said to her dad, "Definitely more terrifying then the Hood."

"I have to be, I have to keep this bunch in check." Felicity chuckled as she walked over to her computers and had a seat at her desk.

"The question I now have is what we are going to do now that my darling niece now knows about our deep dark secret." Roy asked slinging his arm across Addison's shoulders.

"Yeah is she part of the team now?" JD asked from where he stood with his dad.

"Yes!" "No!" Addison and Oliver said at the same time.

"You can't say no! JD gets to help!" She said.

"JD was trained before he was sent out on a mission." Oliver shot his daughter a look.

"Then train me! I've been doing kickboxing for two years, I know the basics. And I've been in gymnastics since I was three I think I can keep up with you guys." She crossed her arms over her chest. Oliver threw a look at Felicity who turned her head.

"No, I told when this time came it was up to you. I'm not going to tell her she can't do it." She told him. Oliver looked between his daughter and ex-wife, before sighing.

"I'll start your training, but you don't go out until I say you're ready." He told the younger girl. "This isn't going to be easy, you're going to have to work hard, and you have to keep this a secret. The only people outside this room that know about this are Thea and your Aunt Sara, you can't tell anyone else." Addison nods. "Okay, then I think we've all had enough fun for tonight so everyone can head home. Roy, I'll be over to get Tommy in the morning." Roy nodded as the group started to head out.

"Dad, can you pick me up before you go get Tommy?" Addison asked. "I'd really like to see Aunt Thea."

"Yeah Addie, I'll come and get you, we can swing by and see grandma." Oliver smiled, Addison kissed his check before leaving with her mother.

The next day Addison was up earlier and ready to go, dressed apporitatly for the Queen manor in a gray blouse and black skirt. When her mom called from downstairs and said her dad was waiting she pulled her shoes on and headed down to meet him.

"Be good today." Felicity kissed her daughters cheek, "Don't give your daddy too much trouble." 

"I'll try not to." Addison smiled and turned to her dad. "Ready?"

"Yeah let's go." Oliver took Addison's hand and they headed out to the car, where Diggle was waiting.

"Do you ever get tired of playing driver for dad?" she asked him as he opened the door.

"Nah, it gives me something to do during the day." The older man smiled, "And the pays pretty good." Oliver chuckles at his remark and he and Addison slide into the car.

"Does Grandma know I'm coming with you today?" It had been a few weeks since she'd been to visit her grandmother and in truth she felt quite bad about it.

"No I thought we'd surprise her." Oliver smiled. "She's was just asking last night when she would being seeing you again."

"Tommy tells me every time he comes home that she ask about, and that she says I can stop by whenever I like." Addison sighs. "It'll be nice to see her and Walter again, I've missed them." Minutes later they were pulling up at her Aunt Thea's house. Tommy was watching out the front window and smiled when he saw his older sister get out of the car. Thea ran right over to her, wrapping her arms around her niece.

"Oh it's so good to see you," she smiled, "and welcome to the secret super hero club." She said a bit quitter.

"Thanks." Addison laughed as Roy came out with Tommy and his and Thea's son Carson.

"About time you make it back out here kid." He teased Addison rolled her eyes.

"Are the two of you going to mom's?" Oliver asked glancing between his sister and brother-in-law.

"Yeah we'll be out there a bit later." Thea smiled. "I need to run by the club and take care of a few things first."

"Can Carson come with us?" Tommy asked looking up at the adults.

"As long as it's okay with your dad." Roy nodded.

"Alright, off to grandma's then." Oliver smiled. "See ya later Speedy." He kissed Thea's cheek.

"Be good Carson." Thea warned as she waved bye to the group that was getting into the car.

"Addie are you going to Grandma's too?" Tommy asked as they started down the road.

"Yes I am." She smiled at her younger brother. "I figured it's been too long since I've stopped in and seen Grandma and Walter."

"I'm glad you're coming with us." The little boy smiled. "Me and Carson almost had a campout in the tree house last night."

"Yeah but Grandma and mommy said it was too cold." Carson huffed, "Mommy said maybe this summer."

"It's best to have campouts when it's warn outside." Addison smiled. "You don't wanna turn into a popsicle do you?" The boys laughed and Oliver smiled at the children. The pulled up at the Queen Manor moments later and Moria was outside on the steps waiting for them. Tommy and Carson jumped out of the car and ran to their grandmother, who bent down to hug and kiss them both.

"Grandma we have a surprise for you." Tommy said turning back toward the car. Moria followed his gaze to where Oliver was approaching from.

"Hi Grandma." Addison said as she stepped out from behind her father.

"Oh Addie." Moria said walking over and hugging her eldest grandchild. "I'm so glad you came to see us today." She pulled back and looked the girl over, spotting the brace on her arm. "What happened?" she asked taking that hand in her's.

"I had an accident when I was practicing a gymnastics routine, it's just a sprain." Addison gave her a small smile. Oliver was somewhat proud and a bit upset over how easily lying about the injury had come to his daughter.

"You are too much like your father for your own good." The Grandmother smiled. "Reckless and headstrong; and from what I hear your brothers not much better."

"Of course not." Oliver smiled, "The Queen genes are strong, and luckily they have just enough of their mother in them to keep them from being too much like me."

"You should ask Felicity to join us for dinner tonight, it's been far too long since she's been over for a visit." Moria smiled as they headed into the house, Tommy and Carson heading off towards the playroom.

"I'll text her and see but she may be enjoying her time with kids tonight." The three made their way into the main sitting room, where Walter joined them moments later.

"Tommy said we had be graced with your presents today." Walter smiled and walked over to kiss Addison cheek. "We've missed."

"I've missed you too." Addison smiled. "Dad and I had a bit of a disagreement and I let my stubbornness keep me from making things better. It's all sorted now though," Oliver smiled at his daughter.

"Thea and Roy will be here later, she needed to check something at the club for tonight before she came over." Oliver glanced at his mother.

"I'm glad I have all of you two nights in a row, it's a real treat." Moria smiled.

Felicity hadn't been to the Queen Manor for a family dinner since last Thanksgiving, she tried to let the kids enjoy time with Oliver's family without her tagging along. However when she received a direct invite for Moria she couldn't refuse, she and Walter and welcomed Felicity into the family when she married Oliver and stayed close to her once they had divorced. Tommy ran straight to his mother when she opened the door, Carson not far behind him.

"Hi Aunt Lisity." Carson said as and Tommy hugged her.

"Oh Carson look how big you've gotten." Felicity smiled. "I think you and Tommy will outgrow me before too long."

"Yeah and then we're gonna be super heroes like Arsenal and the Arrow." Carson said before highfiving his cousin as they both ran off.

"Felicity, thank you for coming." Moria came up and hugged her ex-daughter-in-law. "It's been too long since I've had everyone together." Dinner started moments later the and long gone where the awkward silent dinners that once happened in the Queen household. Now the dinner table was filled with laughter and stories. Tommy and Carson talked about the imaginary adventure they'd had today as Arsenal and the Green Arrow while the rest of the family listened intently. Addison kept the boy entertained as the adults discussed QC until Moria declared work discussion over. After dinner it was decided that Tommy and Carson would stay at their grandparents for the night, and that Felicity would take Addison home to change while the others headed over to Verdant.

When they got home Addison headed straight upstairs and changed into one of the outfits she wore for kickboxing. Before leaving her room she grabbed her long forgotten bow and quiver out from under her bed; ignore her mother's grin when she came downstairs with it. When the pair finally made it to Verdant the others, minus Thea, were already downstairs. Roy and JD were already geared up and ready head out.

"Bout time you got her Blondie." Roy teased when they came down the steps.

"Blame your niece, I was waiting on her." She walked past all of them to her computers. "Just you two heading out tonight?"

"Yeah Uncle Oliver staying in." JD said as she handed them there coms.

"Going on now." She said and hit a button. "Head on out and I'll call you as soon as something pops up." They nodded and headed out to the streets as Felicity sat in her chair and started typing away."

"Find an old friend?" Oliver asked causing Addison to turn to him.

"Yeah, I figured it's spent enough time hiding under my bed." She smiled holding her bow out. "If I'm going to try with the Arrow I should probably have my own bow." Oliver could help but smile as he led her to the practice area.


	2. Chapter 2

**First I'd like to say thanks to everyone that has favorite, followed and reviewed. I tried to respond to all the reviews as they came in and will continue to do so. Enjoy chapter two… **

**Disclaimer: The only characters that are mine are Addison and Tommy Queen and Carson Harper..**

**Chapter. 2 **

"Again Addison." Oliver had been watching Roy and Addison spare for the past half hour in the Foundry.

"What?" Addison turned to face her father. "What did I do wrong this time?" It had been two weeks and she was still no closer to joining Team Arrow on their nightly missions.

"You're still hesitating." He looked down at her. "You can't have second thoughts while you're out there. Pausing to think can lead to being unmasked, injured, or possibly killed."

"Fine again." She turned back to Roy and took stance. He threw the first punch which she blocked, from there it was a blur of hits and kicks from both sides. Oliver only looked away when a hand touch his arm, he glanced over and found Felicity beside him.

"How is she doing?" she asked watching her daughter.

"She's good, really good. All she need's is to be faster." Oliver said.

"She'll get there soon, she's got great teachers." Felicity smiled. "Don't work her to hard." She walked away from him and over to her computers. Oliver turned his attention back to the sparring match. Addison had gained the upper hand now, backing Roy into the corner. Once she had him pinned to the wall he called the match.

"Alright, that was a lot better." He smiled and made his way down to the pair. "Thanks for helping us today Roy."

"No problem, got to make sure my niece knows how to properly kickass." Roy said pulling Addison against his side. "I need to go help Thea upstairs though, so you'll have to take over from here Hoodman."

"It's time for some archery practice anyway." Oliver watched as Addie's face lit up.

"Well have fun, try and out shoot your old man for me Addie." Roy smiled and headed upstairs. Oliver and his daughter headed back to the archery rang he had set up in the back of Foundry.

"You were still a little rusty last time we practiced." Oliver said as he strapped on his quiver and picked his bow up.

"Don't worry, I've been practicing." Addison smiled following her father's lead. "You can have first shot." Oliver stepped up and took stance aiming at the target, and of course he hit the bullseye right on.

"Show off." Addison mumbled as she took her father's spot and took her stance.

"Relax your shoulders a bit, take a breath. Remember your bow is an extension of yourself." Oliver helped her adjust her stance a bit and then she took the shot, hitting just a couple centimeters away from her fathers. "Much better." He smiled.

That night Tommy and Carson were at home with Thea while Addison was in the Foundry sitting with her mom. Oliver, Roy, and JD were out looking Johnny Abela for an up and coming mob boss who was attempting to take over the Glades. He was a drug dealer and a slumlord, who was overcharging his tenants for rundown apartments. She had beg her father to let her go but she insisted that she wasn't ready.

"They're still in the warehouse, looks like they have five or six men outside all entrance covered." Felicity said into the coms. "Arsenal there's two to your left, JD, one on your right." JD had chosen to follow his father's lead when it came to fighting bad guys, going for a gun and hand-to-hand combat over a bow and arrow. "Okay Arrow, you've got three guys on the main entrance." Addison like watching her mom at work, the way she was able to pull up just about anything the team needed and could keep an eye on the whole team at once. Diggle stayed behind her a second set of eyes watching the screen, ready to jump into action at the first sign of injury.

"All entrances clear." JD's voice sounded over the coms.

"Okay, Abela's inside but he's surrounded by about ten other guys, who look none too nice." Felicity said as the screen switched to the inside of the warehouse. They team busted in gaining the attention of everyone in the warehouse. Addison noticed how her mom tensed as the fighting began while she kept check on all three, her eyes seemed to keep returning to Oliver as he fought his way to Johnny. The guards didn't seem to stand a chance against Team Arrow, most of them being taken down in seconds and a few running for the exits. When Oliver finally had Abela cornered his voice sounded through the coms.

"Johnny Abela you have failed this city." It still shocked Addie how intense her dad's voice was when he was the Arrow. "Your actions have led to the further corruption of the Glades." An Arrow shot through the air and into Abela's shoulder. "Felicity, tell one of your friends at Sterling PD you have a gift for them in the glades." He said as Roy and JD tied Abela up.

"On it." Mom said taking her burner phone out and dialing a number.

"You guys headed back now?" Diggle asked as the trio headed back out of the building.

"Yeah will be back to the Foundry in fifteen minutes." Oliver's said before the coms went silent.

"I feel like I should have been able to go tonight." Addison huffed leaning against her mom's desk. "They didn't even have to work that hard."

"Your dad just wants to be sure you're completely ready before he sends you out there." Diggle said. "He wants to keep you safe, and sending you into a drug lords den is not exactly the way to do that."

"Yeah, but he can't keep me hidden down here forever, eventually they're going to need me and I'd like to have a bit of experience when that time comes." She sighed watching as her mother switched off the view of the warehouse.

"That's part of the reason he has you down here when the do these missions." Felicity told her daughter. "So you can watch and learn how they handle things when they go out. JD and Uncle Roy hated this part to when they first started training with your dad. No one like the waiting game." Moments later the rest of the team was joining them, taking they're hoods off as they came down the stairs.

"What'd ya think Addie? Did Uncle kick some ass or what?" Roy asked as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I saw uncle miss two of his shots." Addison teased. "Don't worry, I know you can't keep perfect aim with your old age."

"I just put new strings on my bow, they're still tight." Roy argued.

"Sure blame the equipment." Addison laughed. "Looks like dad may be training me as your replacement."

"Whatever little girl." Roy huffed before stalking off as the other's laughed.

Monday mornings always seemed to be like returning to the real word for Team Arrow. For Felicity it meant the craziness of trying to get Addison and Tommy to school and herself to work on time. Which meant being up at five the next morning getting herself ready for the day before making sure her kids were ready. When her alarm went off at five she got up and headed to the bathroom, hearing Addison in the gym already. Like Oliver she couldn't function properly without her morning workout. By five thirty Felicity was dressed and in the kitchen starting the coffee pot before heading upstairs to wake Tommy up. Like his mother Thomas Queen was not in any way, shape, or form a morning person. It took Felicity a full five minutes to get the boy to open his eyes and sit up in bed.

"Morning baby." She said as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning momma." He yawned. "Do I have to go to school today?" Felicity smiled.

"Yes you do, Mommy has to work and you and Addie have to go to school." She watched as he feel back on the bed.

"But it's so early." He whined.

"I know, mommy doesn't want to be up either." She sighed. "Come one, we need to get you ready." Felicity handed him the clothes she picked out for him, and after being sure he wouldn't fall back asleep she went back down to the kitchen. Addison was already down there and dressed sipping on a cup of coffee as she held another out to her mother.

"Drinking coffee now?" Felicity asked with a smile.

"For some reason I'm just not getting as much sleep as I use to." Addison smirked. "Therefore coffee is needed."

"How much sugar did you have to put in it?"

"I'm pretty sure it's more sugar than coffee, but I can actually drink it now." Addison laughed. "Diggle's picking me and Tommy up today right?"

"Yeah, he's going to bring the two of you over to QC after school." Felicity nodded. "Your dad has a late meeting and I have to make sure he has everything he needs." Tommy joined the two moments later climbing up on one of the barstools at the island.

"I want cereal." He said still sounding as if he was half asleep, Felicity and Addison chuckled as the older woman grabbed a bowl and fixed her son's breakfast.

"I was just telling sissy Uncle Dig is going to pick the two of you up and bring you to mommy and daddy's work after school." She said as she put the bowl down in front of him.

"The other kids think it's cool when Uncle Dig picks me up." Tommy smiled. "None of them have bodyguards for drivers."

"That's because none of them have Oliver Queen for daddy." Felicity laughed. By six-thirty the trio was headed out the door to the car; by seven-fifteen Felicity had dropped both kids off and was getting off the elevator on her floor of QC. Of course Oliver had beat her there, he always managed to. She walked into her section of the office and put her stuff down before going over to his.

"I thought you'd like to know that your daughter managed to be up before me this morning, and beat me to the coffee." She said causing him to look up.

"She's starting to slip into team habits." He chuckled and Felicity smiled.

"I having Diggle bring them both her after school since you have that meeting with our partners in Russia via Skype." Felicity leaned against the wall. "I figure that way I can make sure they both get their homework done and Addison doesn't have to worry about getting dinner for Tommy. I'll either order them something for here or get something on the way home depend on what time the meetings over."

"That's fine." He nodded. "I like having them stop by during the week, it makes the work day a bit more bearable." Felicity smiled and returned to her desk as her phone rang.

The work day at QC for Felicity consisted of; making sure Oliver signed the correct papers on time, setting up meetings with investors and potential partners, and answer calls and taking messages while he was in said meetings. All of this was done on top of her other job as IT director, throughout the day she had to check in with the IT manger and go through emails from the different departments of QC regarding technical errors and security issues. By the middle of the day she felt as if she'd done a full day's work.

"I say we should go out to lunch." Oliver said, drawing Felicity attention form the twenty emails she still had to read.

"I was just going to have something brought up." She looked up at him, "I've still got a lot to do."

"Fel-ic-ity." Oliver whined, "Let's go to lunch, I've been stuck in this office all morning and I want to get out for a bit. Please do make me go to lunch alone."

"Fine." She sighed while singing out of her email. "But if we're going out, we're going to Big Belly Burger, it's been forever since I've at there."

"Alright." He smiled. "Whatever you want." Moments later they were seated in their usually table at Big Belly Burger, Felicity happy to back in the familiar setting.

"How are the kids doing in school?" Oliver asked as they ate. "I haven't really had a chance to talk with Addie about it, and Tommy never gives me a straight answer."

"There doing well, Addison's got all A's. All of her teachers keep telling me how bright she is." Felicity smiled. "Tommy's grades are pretty good A's and B's, but he's constantly having problems in class. He likes to try and be the class clown."

"I was the same way when I was younger. My grades where good, but mom was always getting called to the office to talk about my behavior and class disruptions."

"I'm hoping he grows out of it before he and Carson have any classes together or those poor teachers won't know what to do." Felicity laughed. "They'll be playing Arsenal and Arrow in the hallways."

"It kind of scares me they admire us so much." Oliver sighed leaning back in his seat. "I know once they find out they'll both want to join the team."

"You're going to need someone to take over the Arrow hood when you retire." Felicity teased. "Addison and JD won't be able to do it all on they're own."

"It's still a scary thought though." He looked at her. "I'm not sure how you can be so calm about them being a part of all this."

"I'm not going to lie Oliver the idea of my babies out there scares me shitless, but I knew from the day Addison was born that this was a possibility. I have spent the last nineteen years worrying about you, Roy, and Diggle being out there and getting hurt, so I guess I'm just use to worrying." She gave him a small smile. "You've just got to remember that you can't keep them safe forever. Sooner or later they're going to grow up and they'll do things like that with or without your approval. At least if they're doing this with us, you can make sure they know what they're doing, and we have a better chance of making sure they come home each night."

At three-thirty Oliver Queen's office was quite except for the clicking of Felicity's fingers on the keyboard of her computer. Or at least it was until Tommy got of the elevator and came flying into the office.

"Daddy!" he yelled flying right past his mother and running to jump up in Oliver's lap. Addison followed him in saying hello to her mother before falling back on the couch in her father's office.

"I'm beyond ready for summer vacation." She sighed. "I'm ready to be done with all this school work."

"You've still got a few months." Felicity said as she came into the room to join them. "Mommy doesn't get a hello?" she asked turning to Tommy.

"Sorry I was really happy to see daddy." He said giving her a small smile. "We don't usually see him on Monday's."

"We should do this more often shouldn't we buddy." Oliver hugged his son tightly.

"Yeah! I could help daddy work." Tommy smiled.

"I think you being here might keep daddy from getting work done." Felicity said a hand on her hip. "Now you and Addie need to get started on homework." Tommy frowned and grumbled as he got down and grabbed his backpack from where he'd thrown it.

"Here buddy, you can work at my desk." Oliver said getting up from us seat and raising the chair a bit. Tommy happily took the offer as his dad went and sat by his sister on the couch. "Your brother has homework, what about you kid?"

"Nope, I'm merely here as a babysitter today." She smiled. "Our teachers decided they had worked us hard enough in class today."

"As much money as I pay for you to go to that school they better be working you hard." Oliver teased.

"Hey I never asked to go to Sterling Prep." Addison said.

"Yes, but your grandmother would have beat me if I didn't send you there. It is the unofficial high school of the Queens."

"Well I'm glad you're still afraid of Grandma." Addison smirked.

"Your grandma's a scary lady when she has to be." Oliver said, "She had to be as wild as Aunt Thea and I were when we were younger." At four-thirty Felicity and Oliver were gathering there things up and heading to the conference room, leaving Addison in charge of her younger brother who was now finished with his homework. Tommy was still seated at his father desk drawing on some paper Oliver had given him.

"Grandma said one day I might have daddy's job." He said after a while.

"Oh did she?" Addison turned her attention to her brother.

"Yeah, she said I'll be a proper Queen Business man." He smiled. "Just like daddy and Grandpa Walter, and Carson can work here too if he's not too busy running Verdant."

"And what will I be doing while you and Carson are running your business?" she asked.

"You'll do mommy's job since your pretty good with computers too." He told her as he started on his drawing.

"You've got it all figured out don't ya kid?" she smiled and he nodded. Addison would happily let her brother take over QC when there dad decided to retire, in all honesty in wasn't her thing. Running a business was too much responsibility for her, she'd much rather be put to work in the IT department like her mother.

The meeting with Russian's seemed to drag on forever. Felicity knew they were in fact friends of Oliver's and good business partners but she was ready to get home. By the time the video call had ended it was well past six o'clock and she knew Tommy was probably driving Addison crazy.

"Sorry that took so long." Oliver said as they walked back to his office.

"Its fine," Felicity gave him a small smile. "I'm just hoping Tommy hasn't completely destroyed your office."

"I'm sure he didn't do too much damage." Oliver laughed. "If he got to wild Addison probably tied him to the chair."

"That's not funny, she's threatened to do that before when I left the home alone together." Felicity looked up at him. "And Roy's been teach her the proper way to restrain someone in her training sessions" Oliver laughed as they entered the office. Addison was laid back on the couch reading a book and Tommy was playing a game on the tablet Felicity had left for him.

"My brother has decided he is now CEO of QC, and you daddy dearest are out of the job." She said when she heard them come in. "Grandma has already gifted him the position." She glanced over at him.

"Well my little CEO it's about time we head out." Felicity said earning a pout from Tommy.

"Felicity let me take you guys to dinner since I kept you so late." Oliver said turning to face her, watching as she though it over. "Come on Felicity, let me take my kids and the mother of children out to dinner just this once. It'll be fun."

"Okay, but nowhere that's going to be a long wait, Tommy still has to get a shower and I'd like to have him in bed by nine." Oliver nodded and Tommy ran over to him suddenly ready to go.

After a bit of a disagreement about where to go they ended up at a small dinner that had something everyone would eat. Oliver sat across from Felicity his son beside him having a battle with his dinosaur chicken nuggets.

"Aunt Sara sent me an email today." Addison said halfway through the meal. "She said she's in Pairs at the moment and she'll try and come by Sterling as soon as she can."

"I like Aunt Sara she always has cool presents for me." Tommy said before biting the head off one of the dino nuggets.

"She said she was glad that I had taken up archery again." Addison said glancing at her father.

"Yeah I sent her an email last week telling her you we're practicing with your dad again." Felicity smiled.

"When can I start archery?" Tommy asked turning to his parents.

"Maybe if you're good, we'll see about getting you a bow like Addie's old one for your birthday in a few months." Oliver told him, making the little boy smile.

"I want it to look just like the Arrow's." he said, "Then Carson will be so jealous."

"Are you and Carson till planning on dressing up as the Arrow and Arsenal for Halloween?" Addison asked her younger brother.

"Yep." He said popping the p. "Aunt Thea said she could get us really good costumes."

"I'm sure she can." Addison nodded, "There's not much Aunt Thea can't get when it comes to clothing." After dinner Oliver told his kids and Felicity goodbye before heading to the Foundry to do patrol with Roy and JD.

"You're a bit late." Roy said as Oliver emerged dressed in his Arrow outfit.

"I had some business to take care of." Oliver pick his quiver up and strapped it on before looking at his two team members. "You guys ready to head out?" They nodded and the trio headed up the stairs.

Thursday afternoon Addison found herself in her dad's office for the second time that week. Thea had picked Tommy up from school and Addison had headed over to QC. After running into her mom, who was on her way to the IT department, she headed up to her dad's office. She knocked on the door as she entered causing him to look up at her.

"Addie, what are you doing here?" he asked, standing and walking over to hug her.

"I was wanting to talk to you about a part time internship her at QC." She looked up at him. Oliver glanced at her and the motioned for her to have a seat as he sat in his chair behind the desk.

"The school is offering a half day internship opportunity," Addison explained, "we're all responsible for finding our own placements and making sure everything is taken care of with the school and the place we'll be working."

"I don't see why it would be a problem." Oliver nodded, "You'll have to be sure your mom's okay with you taking this on, and your school work is going to come first."

"I'll go downstairs and talk to mom as soon as we're done here." Addison smiled.

"You're going to be working directly under your mom and me." Oliver told her. "More so your mom since I know the IT department is what you have your eye on. You'll be expected to work as any of our other interns would, and if you disobey any of the rules you'll dropped. No special treatment just because you're a Queen."

"Yes sir." Addison nodded.

"Alright, now go talk it over with mom if she says it's alright we'll get the paperwork drawn up tomorrow morning and have it ready for you in the afternoon." Addison thanked him, kissing his cheek before turning to head out of the office. She found Felicity moments later down in her second office, in the IT department.

"Did you get to talk to your dad?" she asked as Addison sat in the chair opposite of her.

"Yes, he said that I would be able to partake in a half day internship supported by the school as long as I had your permission also." She smiled at her mom. "So can I?"

"I don't see a problem with it as long as your grades aren't affected." Felicity nodded. "After all you've always planned on coming to work her once you've finished school, the one the job training will be good for you. How many days a week will it be?"

"Just two, Tuesdays and Thursdays from twelve until three." Addison told her mother. "That leaves plenty of time for homework and I'll still be able to do my….private lessons on the weekend."

"Alright, I'll discuss it all with your father before I head home." Felicity smiled. "Diggle's downstairs, have him take you to get Tommy and you two go ahead home, I should only be here another hour or so."

"Okay, thanks mom." Addison kissed her cheek before heading out the door.

**A/N: Yeah for three hour breaks in between classes lol. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to try and update at least once a week maybe more depending on how inspired I am. Keep the reviews coming. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Tuesday after lunch Addison walked out of school to find Diggle waiting with the car to take her to QC for her internship. She smiled as she made her way over to where he was leaning against the car.

"Driving yet another Queen to work, what did I do to deserve this." He teased as she opened the door for her.

"You're just a lucky man Digg." She smiled.

"Oliver said there's one more young lady I'm supposed to pick up today." Diggle pulled out his phone and looked at the screen. "Jayce Venson is going to be interning too.

"Ava?" Addison looked up at him. "Laurel's daughter, why would he do that? She hates me!"

"They came by a couple days ago and asked if he had another opening." Digg shrugged. "He said it would seem unfair if he let you intern and not her." Addison let out a huff of breath before leaning back in the seat. Moments later Ava in all her perfectly dressed, high heel wearing, hair flipping glory was making her way toward the car. Diggle opened the door for her and she slid in.

"Oh Addison, mom said you'd be going to QC to." She said a fake smile plastered on her face. "What part of the company will you be working in?"

"I'll be working with my dad as well as learning in the IT department." Addison smiles. "Dad wants me to be well rounded and trained like my mother, so I'll be able to multiple things and won't have to rely as much on others."

"I'm working down in the legal department." Ava smirked. "Mom said it'll be best for me to get some experience working under some of the best lawyers in Sterling and QC has them." Addison let the other girl drone as the ride continued to her father building. Felicity was waiting for them at the entrance to the lobby.

"Glad to see Mr. Diggle was able to get you both her on time." She smiled as the girls neared her. "Mr. Queen has asked me to bring the two of you up to his office and you'll be assigned your first jobs from there." The younger girls nodded and followed Felicity to the elevator. She noticed the looks her daughter was giving her. Addison and Ava hadn't gotten along since they freshman year when Ava and JD were dating, and she cheated on him the captain of the football team. Ava had told Addison about it hoping she would keep her secret, but Addie couldn't keep something like that from him. When they made it upstairs she led the two girls to Oliver's office.

"Oliver, Addison and Ava are here." She said as they entered.

"Oh good." He smiled. "Come on in and have a seat, would you join Felicity? If you're not too busy that is."

"I've got about half hour before I need to run downstairs." She nodded and took a seat on the couch.

"Alright, you two young ladies are the only student's we've allowed to come an intern here at Queen Consolidated. You will be expected to put your best foot forward as you will be see as part of this company while you are here." Oliver said. "Mr. Diggle will be picking the two of you up from school on the days you come here so being on time shouldn't be an issue, however I want you both to be sure that you stay the entire time you're to be here. Do you both understand?" The two girls nodded. "Okay then, Ava I'll be taking you down to our legal department as your mother requested. From now on you'll go straight there when you arrive. Felicity I'm going to turn Addison over to you since she'll be needed most helping with the IT department." Oliver stood from his seat. "Come on Ava I'll show you where to go." Addison watched as the girl followed her father out of the office, while she and her mother made their way to Felicity's desk.

"I really don't like her." Addison mumbled as her mother took a seat behind her computer.

"Get use to sweetheart, working is all about dealing with people you don't like." Felicity smiled. "Now you got here on a good day, so far no one's crashed anything and your dad's got a relaxed schedule so we've got a bit a break."

"So I have nothing to do then?" Addison asked a bit hopeful.

"Not even close." Felicity laughed and pushed a laptop towards her daughter. "I know you like to hack into things about as much as I do. I need you to test the company's newest firewall we put up."

"You want me to purposely hack into the company's system." Addison asked as she began typing away on the laptop, which she realized was her's from home.

"Yes, I know I can trust you not to do anything with whatever you find. That's why I brought your laptop, an outside computers the best test."

"Okay then, hack I will." Addison smiles before going to work on the laptop. A few moments later she hears her father enter the joint offices stopping as he glanced at the desk.

"Do I even want to know what you have her doing?" he teases.

"She's doing a little security check for me, nothing that's going to get her in trouble." Felicity smiles, Oliver chuckles.

"Well I'll be in my office if either of you need me." He kissed the top of Addison head before entering his section of the office. Felicity watched her daughter as she concentrated on what she was doing. Addison had a tendency to chew on her bottom lip when she was focused on something, a habit they had tried to break when she was child and often times would chew her lip till it bled. It didn't matter what she was doing, working on computer coding or focusing on a target, the bottom left corner of her lip was being chewed.

Ten minutes before Felicity was set to run downstairs and check with the people she had in charge of the IT deferment, she called Addison off her attack on the company's firewall.

"Any luck?" she asked calling the girls attention from the screen.

"I got past the first set of coding but I can't make it any further than that." Addison sighed. "Not to say that someone with more skill than me couldn't."

"Thanks for testing it for me baby girl." Felicity smiled. "Go see if you dad has any work for you before I take you downstairs with me." Addison nodded and walked into her father's office, knocking on the doorframe before entering.

"Mom wanted me to see if you have any work for me before I go downstairs with her." She said when he looks up at her.

"Actually, I was going to see if you minded running these papers to your grandmother's office." Oliver smiled at her holding a folder out to her. "It shouldn't take too long, and then you can go straight down and meet your mother." Addison walked over and took the folder.

"Okay, I'll get them to her." Addison smiled and Oliver thanked her as she walked back to where her mother was waiting for her. "I have to take this to Grandma and then I'll be right down."

"Alright, I'll see you down there then." Felicity smiled and headed toward the elevator while Addison headed down the stairs to her grandmother's office. Moria Queen-Steele's secretary insisted that her Addison wait for her to check before she entered her grandmother's office, but of course Addie was allowed back as soon as she called.

"Addie," Moria smiled when she walked in, "your father said you'd be joining us today."

"Hello grandma," Addie walked over to her. "Daddy wanted me to bring these too you." Moria took the folder form her.

"Thank you sweetheart. Are you enjoying your first day?" the older woman asked.

"Yeah, although I haven't really done too much yet." Addie shrugged. "I helped mom with some security check stuff but that's about it. I've got to go downstairs and meet her after I'm done here."

"Well then don't let me keep." Moria smiles. "Go on downstairs to your mother, enjoy the rest of your day."

"Thanks grandma, tell Walter I said hello." Addie hugged her grandmother before heading down to meet Felicity.

If there is one thing Addison knew for certain is that her mother was amongst her people when she was down in the IT department. Felicity did a great job blending in to the socialite world the becoming part of the Queen's life forced her into, but this was where she belong. She was so comfortable amongst the people working on the computer's, doing scans, and taking calls from the many other departments in the building from those who weren't quite as technology savvy as they were. Addison didn't blame her at all, she'd much rather be down here then upstairs trying to impress everyone coming through the office doors.

"So what do you do down here?" she asked causing her mother to jump slightly as she turned to face her.

"Well since is technically a side job, I just check in on things make sure it's all running smoothly. If there's a big problem with one of the servers or they have an extreme amount of calls my job is a bit more demanding." She smiles as a woman comes up to stand beside her.

"Here's the reports for today Ms. Smoak." she said drawing her attention to him.

"Thank." She took the paper from her. "Addison this Ms. Thompson, Mary this is my daughter Addison. She's taken part in an internship her a QC working under her father and I."

"It's very nice to meet you Ms. Queen." Ms. Thompson smiles.

"Nice to meet you too." Addison returned her smile. Felicity cheeked over the paper she'd been given.

"Everything looks good today." She sighed. "If you need anything call me, and either Addison or I will be right down." Mary nodded and Felicity led her daughter out of the department.

Thursday Diggle picked them up again and drove both girls to QC, this time he followed them onto the elevator. There was silence as Ava studied her fingernails and Addie rolled her eyes. She was thrilled when the other girl got off a few floors later.

"So I can see things aren't any better between the two of you." Diggle chuckled. "As well as you parents get along and the fact that your godmother is her aunt, sure isn't motivating you guys to get along."

"I'm not sure it's possible to get along with Ava." Addison sighed. "Why are you coming up today?"

"Your dad has a meeting at one of the new company's in the Glades." Diggle said as the doors opened to their floor. "Your grandmother think's it'll be good for him to get involved."

"Well good luck with that." She smiled. "I guess that means I'm working with my lovely mother today." She said as the entered the office.

"It's never good when she says things like that." Felicity sighs.

"Diggle was just telling me dad was going to be out of the office today, so I assumed that meant I would be with you." She smiles sweetly.

"Nope." Oliver comes out of his office. "You'll be tagging along with me. This something you'll need to know because eventually you'll either be making decision when to partner with a startup company or helping your brother make these decisions."

"Of course." She smiled. "Daddy daughter work day it is."

"Behave yourself." Felicity warned.

"When don't I?" Addison laughed. "When are we leaving?"

"Right now, I was waiting on you to get here." Oliver smiled and the three left the office. The arrived at one of the newer business building in the Glades a half hour later. It was nowhere near as grand as QC but was still a lot nicer than most of the buildings in the Glades. A man in a dark suite was waiting for them when they arrived in the lobby.

"Mr. Queen, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." He said, his voice holding a slight welsh accent. "I'm Rhys Jones, CEO of Nerth Cooperation."

"It's nice to meet you." Oliver and the man shook hands. "This is my daughter Addison, she's an intern at my company and I thought it'd be good for her to tag along today." Addison stepped forward.

"Of course," Mr. Jones nodded. "It's always good to get a head start when going into the family business. If the two of you will follow me we can go to office and discuss the business plans." He turned away from the pair and they followed him up to his office.

After an hour and half of discussing things, an conversation which involved a lot of business terms and boring talk, Addison knew why her father dreaded meeting so much. She feel back against the seats when they finally made it to the car.

"That's it Tommy can have the company." She huffed when her father climbed in the other side. Oliver chuckled and glanced over at his daughter.

"Welcome to the world of business." He smiled at her. "You'll be spending the majority of you time with QC in meetings like those."

"Not looking forward to that at all.' Addison frowned.

The next day at school walked into her calculus class, the only class she had with JD since he was a year ahead of her, and sat next to him. Unlike her, he was allowed to go out with Team Arrow during the week, and last night must have been a late one.

"You look like crap," she teased, laughing when he turned to glare at her.

"I didn't get home till like two this morning." he sighed he head resting on the wall behind him.

"I though you guys had slow night during the week since mom wasn't there to do all the hacking stuff?" Addie asked turning sideways at her desk so she was facing him.

"Yeah well everyone decided last night was the night to cause problems in the Glades." He glanced at her. "We were stopping break-ins and assaults just about all night." Just then Ava walked in with her group of walking talking Barbie's laugh obnoxiously loud about something. "Oh joy." JD mumbled and Addison gave him a small smile as Ava started talking.

"I mean she only got the spot because it's her daddy's company." She shook her head. "Honestly, she's even working right with her parents, isn't that right Addie? You just sit up there in Mommy and Daddy's office?" she turned to the back of the room while her friends giggled.

"Yes, I work under my parents so they groom me to be a CEO, or head of the tech department one day." She gave them a sickly sweet smile as she got up and walked towards them. "Did you tell them the part where your mommy got your internship?" Addison asked and watched as Ava's face turned to a glare. "Probably because my dad still feels bad about dumping her." Ava stood up, face to face with Addison.

"Yeah your dad the playboy dumped my mom." Ava said. "That's probably why your parents spilt isn't it? Because your dad couldn't keep it in his pants."

"You bitch!" The bitterness in Addison's voice drew JD's attention to her, right as her fist connected with Ava's face. Just like that a fight had broken out between the two; Ava had to fistfuls of Addison's hair and Addison was swinging at her attempt to shake the girl off her. JD jumped and ran over as the teacher came in the room, and tried to pull Addison away from the other girl as the teacher grabbed hold of JD.

"Let me go JD!" Addie yelled struggling against him.

"No way, you're in enough trouble as it is."

"Mr. Diggle would you mind helping me escort Ms. Queen and Ms. Venson to the principal's office?" The teacher asked, JD nodded and walked with Addison down the hall.

Felicity was sitting at her desk answering emails when her phone rang. Not her office phone, her cellphone. No one ever called her cellphone while she was working unless something was wrong, and this was her daughter's school calling. She answered and listened as the man on the other told her that she and Mr. Queen needed to come to the school immediately as their daughter had been in a fight.

"Oliver!" Felicity called as the call ended. He rushed out of his office coming to a stop right in front of her desk. "We have to go to Addie's school, now."

"Why? What's happened?" Oliver asked his voice full of concern.

"Your daughter got in a fight." Felicity sighed as she grabbed her bag and stood from her seat. "They want both of us at the school."

"Alright, let me tell mom we have to step out and then we'll head over there." Felicity nodded and after a quick stop at Moria's office they we're headed to the school. When they arrived they could hear Addison and Ava bickering from down the hall, every now and then JD's voice would sound attempting to silence the two. Felicity gave Oliver a look when they walked into the lobby.

"Addison Shado Queen that is enough." Oliver's voice sounded though the office, causing the three to look at him. "JD why don't you head on back to class now, I'll make sure Addison behaves."

"Yes sir." JD said glancing back at Addison before walking out into the hallway.

"Daddy-" Addison started but Oliver shot her a look.

"Not now." He warned. The principle called them back not long after, explaining that a verbal argument had started in the classroom and Addison had started the actual fight.

"We are giving her a week and a half suspension." He said looking between the parents in front of him. "We cannot take something like this lightly."

"We understand." Oliver nodded. "And we will be speaking about this at home." He looked at Addison.

"Thank you for coming in Mr. Queen, Ms. Smoak." The principle stood and the three on the other side of the desk followed suite.

"Thank you for calling us." Felicity gave him a small smile. "I can assure you we won't be meeting like this again." With that she ushered her daughter out of the office. "Go get your things, Diggle is waiting for us."

"Mom listen-" Felicity held a hand up.

"We will speak about this at home Addison." She sighed and watched as her daughter huffed before walking away.

Oliver went to the house with Felicity and Addison, the younger girl sitting on the couch as her parents stared down at her.

"You want to tell us what happened?" Oliver asked his arms crossing over his chest.

"I was in class talking to JD when Ava and her friends came in giggling and laughing about something. She started making remarks about how I got the internship and what I do there, and then I said something about you dumping her mom." Addison paused and looked up at her parents who looked none too pleased. "Then she started talking about you and mom and why you split up, she said that dad was cheating on you mom." Addison met Felicity's gaze. "I was so angry and I know I shouldn't have lost my temper, but I did and I'm not sorry about it." With that Addison stood and ran up to her room. Felicity started after her but Oliver grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Let her cool off." He said when she turned to face him.

"Oliver, she's going to think the worse of you the longer she has to think about what Ava said." Felicity frowned. "Oliver you can't let her think that of you."

"Felicity, when the time comes I will explain everything to hear about why we spilt, but now is not the time." Oliver sighed. "If we go in there now and tell her a different story she's going to see it as us trying to cover up what really happened. She needs to come to terms with what she heard today and come to us when she's ready to talk about it." He gave her a small smile. "I'm going to head back to the office, you can have the rest of the day off if you want."

"Thanks, I'll probably go ahead and get Tommy from school." Felicity sighed. "I'm sure if anyone got video of the fight the paparazzi will be swarming soon enough."

"I'll have Diggle on call if you need him." Oliver smiled.

"Thank you Oliver," she kissed his cheek, "I'll see you at the lair tonight." Oliver nodded and turned towards the door.

_Seven years earlier_

_Addison woke up to the sound of a door slamming downstairs. She knew her mother didn't like when she got out of bed after she had been tucked in but she wanted to know what was going on. She snuck downstairs following the sound of her parents raised voices, they were in her father's office. She could see their shadows as they walked around the room. _

_ "Oliver, I can't deal with all the lies!" Felicity yelled. "We're married that means we're in this together, no secrets." _

_ "It's not that simple Felicity." Oliver sighed. "Anything I'm keeping from you I'm doing it to keep from hurting you." _

_ "I don't need you to protect me!" Felicity turned to him. "I need you to trust me enough to tell me the truth!" _

_ "You don't want to know the truth Felicity!" Oliver yelled as he turned and headed toward the door, causing Addison to fall backwards. "Addie you should be in bed." He said looking down at his daughter. _

_ "I…I had a bad dream." She lied looking up at her father. "Come on, let's get you back to bed." _

A knock at the door drew Addison back to the present. She sat up on her bed and looked toward the door as her mother entered.

"I'm going to pick your brother up do you want to ride with me?" she asked, Addison shook her head. "Okay, we'll I'll be back in a few minutes." After Felicity left Addison got off her bed and pulled a hoodie on before heading downstairs. She needed to go for a walk and clear her mind, she knew what Ava said couldn't be true, that she was just over thinking it, but the more she thought about it the more it made since. What if her dad had cheated on her mom? Addison knew he didn't have the cleanest record when it came to women.

She wasn't entirely sure where she was going as she walked, until she stopped in front of Verdant. She walked around to the side door, she took the key that hung around her neck and went to unlock the door only for it swing open. Slowly Addison walked into the club scanning the open space.

"Aunt Thea?" she called. "Aunt Thea are you here?" she walked around the club for a moment without answer. When she found no one she headed downstairs.

"Stop right there." A voice sounded from downstairs, she watched as a figure came into view.

"Aunt Sara?" she asked taking a step forward.

"Addison." Sara relaxed. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" she asked as Addison walked down the rest of the stairs and over to her mother's desk.

"Well I was kind of suspended for fighting with your lovely niece." She sighed as she feel back in Felicity chair. "I thought you were in Paris."

"Just got in town this morning, now about you and Ava?" Sara pressed.

"I've already talked with mom and dad about and I'd rather not go over it again." She sighed. "Did Nyssa come with you?"

"Not this time." Sara shook her head. "She had some things to finish up in Paris, I needed to come here and discuss things with your dad."

"He won't be off for a few more hours." Addison shrugged.

"So what are you doing here?" Sara leaned against the wall. "You've got a nice big house with plenty do, so why come all the way out here?"

"I wanted to come blow off some steam, target practice maybe." Sara nodded and stepped towards her.

"You tried that thing yet?" she asked glancing towards the salmon ladder, Addison shook her head. "Go change and we'll see how far up you can get." While the younger girl went back to change into her workout clothes Sara pulled a mat under the Salmon ladder and waited for her niece to return. When Addison came back Sara took her place at the bottom of the ladder.

"You're going to do this like you would a pull up, but you have to swing the bar out when you go up." Addison watched her aunt's demonstration. "The key is to find a steady rhythm, you don't want to take it too fast." Sara contained up the ladder and then worked her way back down. "Okay, now you try." Sara stepped back and Addison took her spot. "Try a couple pull up's first, get use to the overall movement. Addison nodded and followed her aunt's instructions.

"Alright." Sara said after a moment. "Now, swing the bar out and try and hook it on the next rung." Addison took a deep breath breath and then made her first attempt at moving up the ladder, only to miss the rung and fall flat on her back. "Try again and put more power behind it." They contained working on it for the next hour, even after Sara said she should probably stop, until Addison was able to make it halfway up the ladder. When she finally stopped she was sure her back was covered in one big bruise; she sat on the mat as Sara threw her a water.

"That's your father's biggest stress reliever, mine too." Sara told her, "Great way to work out aggression so you don't end up in a fight with Ava."

"And we've gone full circle back to this." Addison feel back on the mat wincing a bit as her back hit the mat.

"What happened Addie?" Sara asked sitting down beside the younger girl. "I know you and Ava have your problems but it's never been anything like this before."

"She said something's about mom and dad and about why they split up." Addison looked down, her hands picking at the mat. "She basically said that dad was cheating on mom, that he was a playboy who couldn't keep it in his pants. And I remember them fighting because dad was keeping things from her, lying to her…and I thought maybe…"

"Addie…" Sara sighed. "Your dad would never do that to your mom, he loves her too much even now to hurt her like that." Addison looked up at the older woman beside her. "Your parents had their reason for splitting, and they had their reason for keeping it from you. This is something you need to talk to your parents about, but only if you're ready to listen to them." Addison sighed and let her aunts words sink.

A few hours later voice sounded as Oliver, Roy, and Diggle headed down into the Lair. Each pausing when they saw Sara, before going over to hug her.

"Where's mom?" Addison asked as she glanced over at her father.

"She was taking Tommy to Grandma's for the night, she'll be here soon." He gave his daughter a small smile.

"Why is the mat under the salmon ladder?" Roy asked causing the others to look towards where he was standing.

"I was helping Addie learn how to do it like a pro." Sara smiled at her niece.

"How banged up are you?" Diggle asked.

"Enough that mom will probably flip out just a tiny bit." She laughed. When Felicity arrived moments later the group began to get ready for the night, until Sara drew their attention to her.

"Guys, Nyssa and I have a problem and we need your help." She said as all the faces in the room became dead serious.

"What do you need?" Oliver asked.

**A/N: Sorry this one took a bit longer, but I started observations for one of my college classes and I had a freaking SKILLET concert to attend this past week. Keep the reviews coming? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay so I wanted to start out by saying sorry this took so long, I'm trying to write between a full college schedule (which includes extra observation time) and it's proving to be difficult. I probably won't update every week like I thought I would, but I'll try not to keep you guys waiting too long. **

"_Guys, Nyssa and I have a problem and we need your help." She said as all the faces in the room became dead serious. _

_ "What do you need?" Oliver asked_

**Chapter 4.**

"Nyssa and I are doing a little recon for her dad." Sara said earning a glare from Oliver. "We're not working for the league again Oliver. He needed someone he trusted to do this, and that's me and Nys."

"What kind of recon were you guys doing?" Roy asked.

"The triad is branching out as of late, looking for ways to take out groups like the league who put a damper on their business. The league added a group of up and coming Welsh gangsters to their and recently found out they were spies for the triad. The triad was helping them build their organization, in return they had to help them get information." Sara glanced around the group. "Nyssa's dad found out about it and word got to the spies, the fled and we've been tracking them down and….dealing with them. We've gotten four of the six dealt with already, Nyssa is back in Paris dealing with the fifth and I've tracked numbed six to Starling."

"Do you have any idea why he choose to come to Starling?" Diggle asked and Sara shook her head.

"We tried to get some more info out of the last one we caught up with, but she wasn't talking." Sara sighed. "I'm sure he's got a reason though."

"So you want us to help you find him?" Oliver asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, if you don't mind." Sara nodded. "His name is Gareth Tomos, I sent his picture and few other things to your email Felicity."

"I'll start running a search on his name, facial recognition, and about five other searchers." Felicity smiled and moved to her computer.

"Thank you so much Lis." Sara smiled back at her. The group feel silent for a moment as the sound of Felicity typing away on the keyboard

"So what's the plan then? For after we find him?" Addison asked looking from her aunt to her dad.

"Well you're going to stay down here with your mom, while we try and catch him." Her dad said.

"I want to help, I want to help you guys catch him."

"No, not only are not ready but you got in a fight today at school." Oliver sighed.

"So part of my punishment is that I'm stuck down in the lair while you guys go kick ass." Addison crossed her arms over her chest.

"We're not talking about this right now Addie." Oliver looked at her and Addie stalked over to sit beside her mother with a huff.

"Here, help me." Felicity gave her daughter a small smile and turned her toward the computer. "Try and get into the airports surveillance system and do a facial recognition scan for this guy." She pulled the picture up. "Be sure not to leave anyway for them to trace you."

"Don't insult my skill mother." Addison smiled as she began typing on the keyboard. "It's airport security, not the FBI. Though I did manage to hack them once, by accident of course."

"I'd be worried if I didn't know who your parents were kid." Roy laughed. "Looks like you taught her well Blondie."

"Yes it's my goal in life for my daughter to be a master hacker." Felicity smiled, the group laughed as Felicity and Addison went back to work on the computers.

"I've got it." Addison said after a few moments causing everyone to huddle behind her. "Tomos arrived in Starling four days ago, he waited at gate six for a while and then he was pick up by someone in a black car."

"Plate number?" Oliver asked glancing down at his daughter, who just shook her head.

"No plates, I guess they were expecting he'd be followed. Sorry." She looked up at him.

"It helps me a bit though." Felicity said. "I can narrow my search on Starling's traffic cam, and CCTV's to the last four days." Addison turned to face the group behind her.

"If he was picked up that means he has friends here in Starling, that's going to make things a bit harder isn't it?" she asked.

"We've handled worse." Sara gave her a small smile.

"I'm going to call Anatoly and see if he can find anything out." Oliver said as he started to walk away, Addison could hear him speaking in Russian moments later. She had meet Anatoly a few times throughout her childhood, and she wasn't quite sure how he would be able to help all the way from Russia.

"Is there something I should know about Anatoly?" she asked her mother. She could hear Roy and Diggle chuckle behind her. "There is isn't there?"

"Anatoly, may or may not be a leader of the Russian Mafia." Felicity mumbled without looking at her daughter.

"The Russian Mafia, the man who calls on Christmas and sends Tommy and I presents on or birthdays in the Russian Mafia." Addison stared at her mother. "How does dad even know him?"

"They met on the island," Felicity turned to face her daughter, "and then your dad may or may not have joined the Bratva."

"Oh my god, my dad is not only Starling City's vigilantly he is a Russian mobster." Addison shook her head. "Like could you guys have lives that are any less normal?"

"Normalcy is overrated." Oliver said as he came back into the main room.

"Your Russian mob boss have info?" Addison asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. "So is this why we had to learn Russian? Because you have ties to the, what was it mom said, the Bratva"

"I don't just have ties I'm a captain," Oliver gave her small smile, "and you learns Russian so we could have a way to communicate in secret if need be."

"Did Anatoly know anything?" Felicity asked.

"He's going to call his people and see of they've heard anything. They've apparently been getting some trouble out of someone wannabe mobsters from Wales and he thinks it might be connected."

"Until then I guess you're stuck here with us Sara." Roy smiled at the blonde. "You coming out with us tonight?"

"Of course." Sara smiled. "I've missed crime fighting with you guys."

"Let's head out then, Addie I want you on the coms with your mom." Oliver said as the group turned and headed toward the stairs. Addie sat back in her chair with a huff.

"So you wanna talk about what happened at school?" Felicity asked as she switched the coms on and began surveillance for the night.

"What's to talk about? I got mad, lost my temper." Addie shrugged. "Totally normal thing for a Queen to do."

"Yeah, but it's not what you do Addie." Felicity glanced at her daughter. "You usually have better control, you father has made sure you have excellent control since you were first put in self-defense classes."

"Mom!" Addison took a deep breath. "I'm not ready to talk about this. Ava said some things and I need to come to terms with what this means, and how much of it I believe, and then I need to talk to dad." She looked at her mother. "I know you mean well, but I also know you would lie for dad if it meant I wouldn't be mad at him."

"Addison…Addie," Felicity gave the younger girl a small smile, "I'll respect that you want time to think about this, but know that everything your father has done, he did for the safety of this family." Addison nodded and the pair turned back to the computer screens before them, and got ready to start the nights work.

_Seven years earlier_

_"Former Playboy Oliver Queen may be back to his old ways." Addison's attention was drawn away from her homework as her father's name was mentioned on the TV. "Sources say Queen is now living separate from wife Felicity, the home Queen is now staying in was visited by the Starling PD earlier tonight after a noise complaint..."_

_ "Why is this on?" Felicity sighed as she hurried in the room and switched the TV off. _

_ "They were talking about daddy." Addison looked up at her mother, Felicity gave her daughter a forced smile. _

_ "People like talking about daddy. Don't listen to them." She kissed her daughters head. "Is your homework done?" _

_ "Almost." Addison nodded and turned her attention back to the math problem in front of her. _

Oliver Queen found his daughter on the balcony of her bedroom the next morning. He was still getting use to her coming to his house on the weekends after she had stayed away for so long. Addison was looking out over the yard, sipping her coffee, moments like these it amazed Oliver how much she looked like her mother.

"I can feel you watching me." Addison said without turning around. "I'm not as easy to sneak up on as mom is."

"No I guess you're not." Oliver walked over and leaned against the railing. "I almost forgot you were here this morning. I've gotten so use to it being me and Tommy."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that." Addison gave him a small smile.

"It's alright." Oliver laughed. "We Queen's have a tendency to overreact when things happen that we don't like." He put an arm over her shoulder. "You know that you can come to whenever you're ready to talk about what Ava said yesterday right?"

"I know dad." Addie nodded. "But I'm not ready yet, I'm still thinking things over, trying to figure what I believe and what I don't." Oliver kissed the top of her head.

"Grandma just dropped Tommy off, why don't the three of us head out for breakfast." Addison smiled and nodded.

After the three had breakfast at one of the dinners in Starling they decided to take Tommy out for an archery lesson. Tommy was so excited by the time they reached the archery range behind the Oliver's house he could hardly stand still.

"Okay Tommy, this bow was your sister's when she was first learning to shoot." Oliver said as he placed the bow in his son's hand. "It's made just like mine and sissy's only a bit smaller. Now Addie's going to show how to shoot and then we'll let you try okay?"

"Okay." Tommy nodded and turned to Addie who was getting in line with the target.

"Ready?" she asked glancing at her dad and brother.

"Go ahead." Oliver smiled at her and she drew the bowstring back, "Elbow up." He said and watched as she made the correction. Seconds later she released the bowstring and the arrow flew forward hitting the center of the target.

"Good job Addie!" Tommy cheered.

"Alright, your turn buddy." Oliver said as Addie stepped back and he walked over with Tommy to where she was standing. "Okay now keep your back straight, shoulders relaxed." Oliver adjusted his son's stance. "Now bring the bow up, draw your bow, elbow up and straight. Line up your shot and when you think you've got it release the string." Addison and Oliver watched as Tommy took a minute to line up the shot before releasing the arrow. It priced the top edge of the target.

"Good shoot bub." Addison smiled.

"I didn't hit the middle." He frowned.

"Addie didn't either on her first try." Oliver told him, "You'll get it with practice, you want to try again?" Tommy nodded, grabbing another arrow and taking his stance. "Why a second." Oliver walked over and fixed the boys stance. "Now." Tommy took his second shot, this time hitting a bit closer to the center.

"I got closer this time!" he cheered.

"See, you'll get better over time." Oliver smiled. The rest of the afternoon the three Queen's spent taking turns shooting at the target, before heading over to the Queen Manor for dinner that night. Moria of course wanted to talk about the incident at Addison's school. As Felicity had predicted there was a video of the fight and the pauperize had jumped all over it. Oliver had jumped in and said that there was a misunderstanding between the two girls, and the situation just got out of control. Moria had asked a few more questions but Walter got her to back off. Carson and Tommy wanted to stay with their grandmother a while longer, so Thea agreed to stop by and get them after she finished at the club. After saying goodbyes Oliver and Addie headed to the Foundry.

"Felicity's running late." Roy said as the pair walked down the steps.

"Where is she?" Addison asked as she walked over and began switching the computers on.

"She said she had a date." Diggle said, watching as Oliver tensed.

"You're sure she said date?" Addison asked glanced back at him. "Mom hasn't been on a date since she and dad split."

"Well she went on one tonight, she said you'd be able to handle all our surveillance stuff." JD walked over to stand by Addison.

"Of course I can, it's just traffic cams and CCTV's." Addison sighed and feel back in the chair as the computers began to start up. "I just wish she would have given me a heads up."

"Maybe she just didn't know how to tell, or it was last minute." JD said.

"Yeah I guess so." She sighed and began typing away at the keys in front of her. When they guys and Sara where ready to head out she gave them all time to get up the stairs before switching them on. They had enough time to get to the glades when their first hit popped up.

"Looks like there's a break in at the bank of the corner of Clark St. It's going to take the cops latest fifteen minutes to get there." She said.

"We can be there in five." Oliver voice came through the coms in full arrow mode. As the five started to head toward the bank Addison go to work hacking into bank surveillance.

"It's a group of six working together, two on the front door, one covering the side, and the other three are in the vault. Besides the front and side door it looks like there is a skylight that you can drop into the bank from, looks like that might be how they got in."

"Sara, you and Roy cover the front entrance, Diggle get the side, and JD you're with me on the roof." Oliver said.

"One for each of and who gets the plus one?" Roy chuckled.

"First to the finish." Addison could almost hear the smile in her father's voice. She watched as the stormed the back, no one moving till the other's where in place, the robbers where in completely shook when the group descended on them. Oliver and JD headed straight to the vault while Sara, Roy and, Diggle quickly disarmed the three at the entrances. Dig and Sara worked to tie them up while Roy went to the vault to help Oliver and JD. By the time the cops arrived the robbers were tied up and Team Arrow had vanished from the scene. Addison had been so caught up in watching the team she hadn't heard her mother come downstairs.

"Good job." Felicity said causing her daughter to turn and look at her.

"I just did what I've seen you do the few night's I've been down here." Addison shrugged. "How was your date?" she asked a bitter tone to her voice.

"It wasn't really a date Addie." Felicity frowned. "It was more of a business meeting, I was with Rhys Jones. He wanted to meet and talk about the company's."

"That seems like something you and dad should have done together." Addison moved so her mom could take a seat at the computers.

"You dad had already met with Rhys." Felicity said. "And besides I wanted him to enjoy his day with you and Tommy."

"I still wish you would have told." Addison leaned against the desk.

"Next time I promise you I will let you know." Felicity gave her a small smile.

"Addie, is your mom there yet?" Oliver asked through the coms.

"Here." Felicity turned back to the screens. "Ready for your next job."

Three hours later the group of vigilantes were descending the stairs into the foundry, bickering over who arrived at the last hit first. Diggle was just shaking his head as he came in behind him.

"Okay kids, that's enough." He said with a chuckle. Oliver walked over and hugged Addison.

"You did good tonight kid." He smiled. "I was very impressed."

"Thanks." She smiled back. "The hacking was easy, trying to keep an eye on everyone was a bit harder."

"Well we all came back in one piece so mission accomplished." Roy teased.

"Next time you're on your own." Addison smirked at him.

The next day JD came by Oliver's in the morning and asked if Addison wanted to hangout. So now the pair where riding though Starling on his motorcycle like they'd done a hundred times before.

"Big Belly?" JD asked over the roar of the engine, Addison agreed and they sped off toward the restaurant. They took seats across from each other at their usual table when they got there.

"So is fighting crime any different when Aunt Sara's around?" Addie asked after they had ordered their food.

"There's less to do." He shrugged. "Roy, your dad, and Sara work so well together. I feel a bit like an outsider."

"At least you get to be out there fighting." Addison frowned. "I'll be lucky if I get to join you guys before dad retires."

"Addie, you know he just wants to make sure you're ready before he sends you out there." JD told her.

"I am ready, I've been ready!" Addison shouted forgetting for a moment where they were. "I want to help you guys." She said a bit quitter.

"And you will, when Oliver says you are ready." JD sighed. "Your dad's standards are high, with good reason. He knows what it takes to win and he won't let you go out there till he's sure you can."

"I hate when you're on his side." She huffed.

"Being on your dad's side is safest for me." He laughed. "Being anything other than on your dad's team tends not to end well."

"Yeah I guess you're right, but I still don't like it." She frowned.

"Where do we stand on your mom's date last night?" JD asked as he shoved some fries in his mouth.

"She said it was strictly work related." Addison sighed. "I feel like if that was the case dad should have been with her, but I'm going to trust that if it were anything other than she would tell."

"Would you be okay? With you mom dating again I mean." JD met his friend's eyes.

"I don't know JD." She shook her head. "I know she and dad have been separated for a while, but it's still wired to think of her with anyone but dad. I want her to be happy, but I don't know how to handle that. Tommy, he doesn't remember mom and dad being together, but I do. We were happy, and they were so great together. I just…..I don't know."

"I think if your mom is dating it's going to take us all a while to get used to it." JD said. "But if she's happy isn't that all that matters."

"Yeah, I guess so." Addison nodded, "Is ARGUS still trying to recruit you?" she asked ready for a subject.

"Of course." He sighed. "You'd think as much as mom and dad keep trying to push them away they'd get the message. They don't want me caught up in all the corruption that comes with a position at ARGUS. Mom thinks once they find out you share your dad's skills they'll try and come after you."

"Yeah I'm pretty sure that will be a big no from dad." Addison said causing them both to laugh. The pair spent the rest of the day together, right up until time for them to head to the Foundry. They were the first one's there besides Felicity who was typing away at her computers until she heard them come in.

"Addison," Felicity smiled, "I was hoping you'd get her before your dad."

"Why?" the younger girl asked as she and JD watched Felicity get up and walk across the lair.

"I have a gift for you." Felicity said, coming back over with a bag and handing it to her daughter. Addison reached in and pulled out a green hood, similar to the one her father wore. "The rest of the outfits in there as well." She smiled. "I know your dad isn't letting you out yet, but I thought you need it when does. I got green since no one's going to confuse you and your father." Addison hugged her mother.

"Thank you so much, I love it." She smiled.

"Go put it on before your father gets her and snatches it away." Felicity laughed and watched as her daughter took off to change. By the time the others began to arrive both Addison and JD had changed into their gear and were leaning against one of the desk as they chatted with Felicity.

"What she wearing?" Oliver asked as Addison came into view.

"Mom got it for me, for when I finally get to go out with you all of you." Addison told him.

"It's pretty badass Addie." Sara smiled.

"Like a little tiny Arrow." Roy laughed.

That next night Oliver called everyone to the Foundry with news from Anatoly about Sara's welsh friend. Everyone gathered dressed in their gear, minus Felicity and Diggle. They all stood silently, tensed posture, awaiting whatever news Oliver had.

"Anatoly's men have also been looking for Tomos, he and his friends have apparently cause problems with the Bratva as well. There are a few other members of Tomos' organization are here in Starling, trying to build a name for themselves. Some of Anatoly's men have a set up a meeting with them, they think they are picking up weapons but they planned to take them out."

"Ra's won't be happy if someone else gets to Tomos before Nyssa or I do." Sara said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Anatoly doesn't wish to give Ra's al Ghul a reason to come after his organization so he's agreed to let us take over the sting." Oliver told her. "It's going down in two hours, we'll have to be there before then and make sure we're ready. We may not get another a shot at this." He glanced around the group. "Everyone will go out tonight, except for Felicity and Addison."

"You need me tonight, let me go." Addison said.

"No, I don't what we're walking into, how many men there will be, you're staying here." Oliver said. "Everyone else get ready."

Two hours later Addison sat next to her mother as they watched Tomos and about a dozen other men enter the alley Anatoly's men had asked them to meet at. Arrow and the Canary waited for them at the end.

"Gareth Tomos, you have betrayed Ra's al Ghul." Canary said. "For that you will pay." Within seconds Tomos had fired the first shot, and then the fight was on. Tomos men were falling as bullets and arrows flew through the air. Felicity drew in a sharp breath and Addison watched as JD feel to the ground.

"We're getting him out of here." Diggle's voice came across the scanner as he and Roy lifted JD and carried him away from the alley.

"Dad and Sara need help." Addison said turning from the computer screens.

"Your father said for you to stay here." Felicity said.

"I'm not going to let them be killed." Addison grabbed her bow and headed upstairs.

"Addison! Addie!" Felicity yelled after her.

Addison hopped on her father's bike that was parked outside the foundry and drove to the building behind the alley. She climbed to the roof and fired off her first arrow before making her way down to her father and Sara and joining in the fight. One by one the men feel and soon the three had Tomos cornered and alone.

"I had heard that there was a man in a hood protecting this city. I hadn't heard about the miniature version." Tomos chuckled.

"They are not your business." Sara stepped up. "You have angered the Demon, and for that you will pay." Sara killed him as the police sirens sounded in the background. "Ra's will want the body."

"Roy, come help Sara." Oliver said into the coms. "You come with me." He grabbed Addison arm and shot a grappling arrow and the two were pulled onto the roof. "You weren't supposed to be out here."

"You and Aunt Sara needed help." Addison told him. "So I came to make sure the two of you didn't get killed."

"If you are going to be part of this team you have to listen!" Oliver yelled.

"I can't be part of the team if you won't let me." Addison glared at him. "Can we just go back to the Foundry? I want to check on JD."

"Fine." Oliver huffed. "Go, I'm going to make sure Sara and Roy have everything under control."

"Addie." Felicity wrapped her arms around her daughter as soon as she descended the stairs. "Oh you did so good tonight." She kissed the top of Addison head.

"Dad's not happy." Addie sighed. "How's JD?" she glanced behind her mother to where he laid on the table his father next to him.

"He'll be fine. It hit his shoulder, straight through, he'll be in pain for a while but he'll be okay." Felicity gave her a small smile. "He wasn't too happy that you'd took off out there either." Addison shook her head.

"I wish everyone would realize that I can hold my own out there. That I have every right to be a part of this team." Addison huffed. Sara, Roy, and Oliver came down the stairs moments later.

"Addie, come with me." Oliver said. Addison glanced back at her mother who gave her a small smile and tilted her head in her father's direction. Addison followed him up the stairs to the store room of Verdant.

"Please if you're going to start yelling at me for being out there don't." Addison said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Because I know I did the right thing. You and Aunt Sara needed help, so I came to help you guys."

"I know," Oliver said. "I am upset that you disobeyed me, but I'm glad that you listened to your gut when and to help." He hugged her. "I'm proud of you, you used everything you've learned the past few weeks. I was wrong to think you weren't ready to join us."

"So I get to start going out with you guys?" she smiled up at him.

"As long as you listen ad follow orders, yes." Oliver nodded. "But if you go out there and try and do your own thing like you did tonight, you'll be out of this all together."

"Yes sir." Addie smiled and hugged her father again. "Thank you, so much." They headed back downstairs and as Addison and the other's fussed over JD Oliver pulled Felicity to the side.

"She'll be on the news tomorrow morning." He shook his head. "Starling's newest vigilantly. A few of Tomos men got away and I'm sure the cops will pull the CCTV footage when they find the mess we left."

"It'll be fine, no one will know it's her." Felicity gave him a small smile. "She did great."

"She really did." Oliver nodded before turning to face her head on. "I never asked how your date was."

"It wasn't really a date." Felicity looked down. "Rhys Jones wanted to meet with the other majority shareholder of Queen Consolidated so we went for dinner. He wanted to know what I thought the chances where of our company investing in his, and I told him that was a conversation for the three of us to have together. He asked if I'd like to have dinner again sometime and I told him I'd have to think about it."

"Just….be careful." Oliver warned, "Something about him didn't sit well with me when we met. I don't trust him."

"Thank you Oliver, I will." Felicity smiled and kissed his cheek before walking over to join the others.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

_"For the fourth night in a row Starling City's band vigilantes has been joined by what some are starting to believe is its newest member. The so called "Little Hood Girl" has been seen the past four nights daunting an Arrow green hood and fighting alongside her elder counterparts." _

"Another one." Moria shook her head as she switched the TV off and glanced at her granddaughter who had come by for a visit. "Do they honestly need a whole pack to go around wiping out gangs in the glades?"

"Maybe the older ones are training replacements." Addison shrugged. "In case they decide they don't want do the whole "save the city" thing anymore."

"Honestly I wish it would all just come to an end." Moria shook her head. "When do you go back to school?"

"Monday." Addison sighed. "I'm sure it will be a blast." Moria chuckled.

"You have your father temper, and that backfired on you last week, just make sure you keep it in check when you go back." Moria told her. "We pay good money for you to go to that school."

"I know." Addison smiled. "I promise I'll be on my best behavior when I go back."

"Good." Moria nodded. "Now I'm sorry to rush off, but I have to go meet Walter for lunch at QC."

"Its fine, Diggle is supposed to be picking me up soon, so I can go meet Aunt Thea."

"Actually I'm already here." Addie turned to the door way John Diggle had entered from. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Addison hugged her grandmother and told her goodbye and headed out with Diggle. "Did you see the news today?" she asked when they were both in the car.

"Your dad was watching it when I stopped by the office this morning." She caught Diggle's smile in the rearview mirror. "He's not too impressed by the nickname."

"Of course he's not." She laughed. "Too much hood, not enough Arrow. I like it though, I think it fit's."

"Doesn't sound all that intimidating though." Diggle said.

"Well then the bad guys won't know what hit them when they meet me." Addie smiled. They pulled up at Verdant moments later and Diggle got out and opened the door for her.

"Do I need to come pick you up?" he asked as she got out of the car.

"No, I think I'm just gonna hang out here until JD get out of school. We're supposed to train today." She gave him a smile.

"Okay, well call me if you need anything." She nodded and headed into the club. Thea was standing behind the bar on the phone arguing with what sounded like one of her suppliers. She smiled and waved at her niece when she saw her heading towards the bar. Addie took a seat on one of the stools and waited for Thea to get off the phone.

"Sorry about that." She said once she had hung up. "They messed up on of orders again, and I'm trying to see if they can fix it before tonight. I order us some lunch, it's back in my office if you want come to join me." The pair walked back to the office and sat down across from each other.

"So why the lunch meeting today?" Addie asked as they ate.

"You know that your school asked me to help out with the Youth of the Glades fundraiser they're doing this year?" Addie nodded. "Well they want me to through a themed teen night her at the club, and I'm trying to figure out what the theme should be. I really want to do something where they have to dress up, but I don't want masquerade and Halloween is still months away."

"What about a superhero theme." Addie smiled. "I think everyone at the school would enjoy it, especially with the new vigilante popping up on the news."

"Yeah I saw that." Thea laughed. "Congrads, by the way. I think your dad and everyone would kick out of the superhero theme, which is good because I signed them all up as chaperones."

"They're going to love you for that." Addie smirked. "The night spent at Verdant making sure not secret drug deals are going on."

"Wouldn't be the first time your dad's had to stop something like that." Thea shrugged. "The superhero theme sounds good though, as long as you're going to help me plan everything."

"Of course." Addie smiled. "What kind of Queen would I be if I wasn't helping plan the next big fundraiser."

"People would talk that's for sure." Thea teased. The rest of the afternoon was spent going over details, design invites, and choosing decorations.

Felicity sat behind her desk at QC glance at the paper she bought this morning. On the front page was an image taken from a CCTV, the headline read "Little Hood Girl." She couldn't help but smile at the thought of how excited Addison must be to finally have her own code name instead of just being Starlings newest vigilante. It did make her and Oliver a bit uneasy though having Addison on the front page and every news channel even if you couldn't see that it was her. The Arrow had no shortage of enemies and with some news outlets already hinting about her bring his daughter, they she would be a target.

Oliver came through his office door on the phone speaking in Russian with whoever was on the other end. After hanging up he walked over and feel back in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"Rough phone call?" she asked glancing up at him.

"Anatoly wants to me to come visit soon and bring Addie and Tommy." Oliver sighed. "He always wants a visit after I've asked for help."

"You don't want to go?" she asked.

"Not with the kids. If Anatoly's wanting me to come to Russia then there's a job he's wanting help with. I don't want them around that. The Bratva….is so much more intense than what I do here, more brutal, more dangerous."

"I'm sure Anatoly will understand if you don't bring them." Felicity said. "Just go yourself and let him know he's welcome to come visit the kids anytime."

"I'm not even sure if I want to go, if I want to be a part of that again." He let his face fall into the palms of his hands.

"Well than tell him." Felicity shook her head. "Tell Anatoly that you don't want to be a part of that anymore, that you're afraid it'll put Tommy and Addie in more danger than they're already in. I'm sure he'd understand, he knows how protective you are of your family."

"I'm sure your right." He sighed. "I'll try and call him back later." He picked the paper up off her desk. "What are we going to do about this?"

"There's not much we can do about it Oliver." She shrugged, "It comes with the job, and as long as they don't get a shot of her face she should be fine."

"We just fought for so long to keep both her and Tommy both out of the papers and now here she is." He shook his head.

"First that isn't Addie, you of all people should know, who you are when that hood goes on is not the same person you are every day." Felicity gave him a small smile. "Second, Addie and Tommy are Queens, we can't keep them out of the papers their entire lives."

"Yeah, mom tried to keep me and Thea out of it too, but that all backfired when we began going out on our own."

"Which is why we make sure Tommy and Addie are ready for when the do encounter the photographers and reporters." Felicity told him. "And we do our best to make sure their behavior is what it should be."

"I'm glad they have you." He smiled at her. "You're the balance they need, I'm not sure they would have turned out as good as they did, if you weren't their mother." Felicity opened their mouth to speak but Diggle came into the office.

"I just dropped Addie off with Thea, she said she'll probably be there until tonight." He said. "Roy's going to pick up Tommy and Carson."

"Thanks Digg." Oliver nodded, "Have you heard anything about our new friends?"

"They're still staying pretty quiet, I think loosing Tomos may have shook them up a bit." Digg told him.

"You really think that they might be planning something still?" Felicity asked looking from one man to the other.

"Why else would they still be hanging around here?" Oliver shrugged. "We're keeping an eye on them though."

"Well the two of you have fun with that, I've got a lunch meeting at Nerth." Felicity said standing from her seat.

"I don't remember having anything planed with Jones today." Oliver glanced at her.

"He wants me to look over the new security their head of IT came up with, make sure it's worth the money he's going to have to pay out." Felicity shrugged and grabbed her bag before heading towards the door, "I should be back in an hour or two." She said before heading out of the door.

"I'm really not sure I trust that guy." Oliver said to Diggle. "Something about him just seemed off when we met."

"You're sure it has nothing to do with that fact that he's paying attention to Felicity?" Diggle asked.

"Felicity and I made our choice, we did what was best for our children. What she does now is her business." Oliver sigh stiffly. "I just don't want her to trust the wrong people."

"Felicity can take care of herself, and I think you need to trust her to able to do that." Diggle told him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Oliver sighed as he glanced back at the door.

"Superhero's really?" JD asked as he sent a punch at Addison head, which she ducked.

"Yep," she smirked, "and you have to dress up." She kicked out at him and he grabbed her leg flipping her. Addison landed on the ground with a grunt.

"You're too easily distracted." He chuckled.

"No we've just been here for hours so I'm not trying my hardest." She smiled and took the hand he held out to her.

"Sure, sure." He pulled her to her feet. "So you gonna dress as the little hood girl?" he teased.

"No I think I'm going to go as Black Canary." She smiled. "Pay a bit of tribute to Aunt Sara. What about you?"

"I'll just have your Aunt Thea find me a costume that's about like my hood." He shrugged. "Probably wouldn't be smart to wear the real thing."

"Definitely not." The pair turned to the stairs where the adults coming down. Oliver walked over to his daughter.

"You had to say superheroes didn't you." He shook his head.

"I thought it was a great idea." She smiled. "And Aunt Thea loved it."

"Aunt Thea like to torture me." Oliver chuckled. "I suppose we'll all just have to suffer through now."

"Yep, cause I'm working and you guys all get to chaperon." Roy smirked, "And don't bother arguing it won't do you any good."

"I'll be on security so no costume for me." Diggle smiled.

"I feel like you should at least get a mask." Felicity teased.

"No, that's fine, don't need one." Diggle laughed.

"How about we just get ready to head out and discus costume choices later?" Oliver asked looking around the group.

"Whatever you say boss." Roy chuckled and the group separated to go change. The rest of the night was spent with Roy, JD, and Addison patrolling the Glades while Diggle and Oliver went to get surveillance on the Welsh. Felicity was stationed at her computer attempting to keep an eye on them all and worry as she always did.

"There's a store break in about three streets over from you guys, Arsenal." Felicity said after a moment. "It's going to take SCPD at least fifteen minutes to respond."

"We can be there in less than five." Roy's voice came over the com and then she could hear the three of them running through backstreets and alleys.

"Roy, JD keep her safe." Oliver's voice sounded.

"Keep your mind on your job." Felicity warned. "The Little Hood girl can handle herself." She heard him huff and rolled her eyes as she turned back to the screens. She watched the trio fight the would be robbers, flinching when one knocked Addison to the ground. Her daughter jumped right back up though and came at her attacked with a vengeance. They had the group of thieves tied up and we're gone by the time the cops pulled up. A few hours later and everyone was heading back to the Foundry. Felicity went straight to her daughter when she came down the stairs.

"You okay?" she asked looking over her. "I saw you go down."

"I'm fine just a few scratches." Addison smiled at her. "He was a bit stronger than I anticipated."

"She's getting tougher by the night." Roy said with a smirk. "Pretty soon she won't need back up."

"Addie will always need back up." Oliver shot back causing Addie to role her eyes.

"Any news on our Welsh friends tonight?" JD asked.

"Nope," Diggle shook his head, "they're still being quiet and laying low."

"They took a big hit when we took out Tomos." Roy crossed his arms over his chest. "Maybe they're having to regroup."

"Either way we're keeping an eye on them." Oliver said. "Felicity can you keep a trace on their surveillance footage?"

"Don't insult my skills." She said moving back to her computer. "I'll have the recordings from their CCTV's save to my hard drive. We'll be able to view it all we come back here tomorrow."

"Thank you," Oliver gave her a small smile. "We're done for the night, everyone go home and get some rest."

Monday morning brought the end of Addison suspension and she walked into Starling Prep with JD by her side. Her parents had already giving her the talk about not letting whatever the others might be saying get to her today, and that if she got in trouble again that would be the end of her nights as the Little Hood Girl. Luckily everyone seemed to have forgotten about the fight, everyone except Ava of course.

"Of course the Queen is back already." She sneered when Addie and JD walked past her on their way into the classroom. "The school can't afford to lose the money her family brings in." she and her friends laughed.

"Enough ladies." The teacher said as he walked into the classroom. "Welcome back Ms. Queen, I hope your time away served you well."

"Yes sir." She nodded.

"Alright then, let's get class started." He turned to the board and class began. The rest of the day went smoothly. Lunch was spent with JD and her mother was in the car waiting for her when she got out.

"Good first day back?" Felicity asked as the pair headed to the elementary school.

"Other than a few snide comments everything went well." Addison smiled at her mother. "It was actually somewhat nice to be back, I was getting tired of being dragged to the office and sent on errands with grandma every day."

"You do realize that's the life you have to look forward to in a couple years, right?" Felicity glanced at her.

"Don't remind me." She sighed. "I don't know how you and daddy do it, it's so boring."

"All part of growing up Addie." Felicity laughed. "That's probably part of the reason we enjoy our night job so much." They picked Tommy and Carson up and the car was filled with noise as the young boys went into a full description of their day.

"We started archery in gym today." Tommy said with a giant smile on his face.

"We get to do it for a whole two weeks, just like the Arrow." Carson added. "It's kind of not fair though because Tommy's been practicing with Uncle Oliver."

"I'm sure if you asked Uncle Oliver would teach you to Carson." Felicity told him.

"Really? You think he would?" Carson grinned.

"I'm sure he would." Addie said turning to face her younger cousin. "That's one of dad's favorite things."

"I'll ask him at dinner this weekend." Conner nodded.

"Then we'll be just like Arrow ad Arsenal." Tommy highfived his cousin. "Mr. Lance was at our school today." Tommy said looking in his mother's direction.

"Was he?" Felicity looked at him through the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, he was talking to us about the police department and stranger danger." Tommy nodded. "I told him I didn't have to worry about that because Diggle's always there when I need him."

"Well it's still good to remember not to go with anyone you don't know, Diggle may not always be able to get to you."

"Yeah I guess." He shrugged. When they arrived at the house the boys attempted to make a run for Tommy's room, but Felicity caught before they reached the hallway first.

"You both know the rules, homework first then you can go play." She said turning them towards the kitchen table. "What about you Addie? Homework?"

"Yes," she sighed. "Some of the teachers decided to give me extra credit so the suspension won't hurt my GPA quite as much."

"Good, go get to work on it." Felicity smiled and gave her a nudge toward the kitchen. "I'm going to go upstairs and change, make sure the boys get started on their work." Addison nodded and headed to the kitchen while her mom walked upstairs. The boys were at the table chatting away with their homework in front of them.

"You guys are supposed to be working." Addie said as she sat down. They sighed and Carson picked up his pencil while Tommy turned to look at his sister.

"Do you think mommy would get mad if I asked daddy to come to career day with me, instead of her?" he asked. "Cause I want daddy to come but I don't want to hurt her feelings."

"I don't think mom would mind." Addie smiled at him. "She went with me to career day when I was little, so it's daddy's turn anyway. Once you finish your homework you'll have to see if mom will let you call and ask him." He nodded and then they both started on their homework.

An hour later they had finished and Carson and Tommy had taken off to his room while Addison when to find her mother. Felicity was in her office checking last minute emails for the day when he daughter found her. Addie walked over and sat in the chair in front of the desk.

"Tommy want's dad to come to career day." Addie told her. "He was afraid you'd be mad that he wasn't asking you."

"I think it's a good idea for your dad to go. He was a bit crushed when you didn't ask him when you were in Tommy's grade. I'll let him call and ask after Aunt Thea comes to get Carson later."

"To bad dad can't go to career day as the Arrow, those kids would flip out." Addie laughed.

"Tommy definitely would." Felicity smiled. "These boys are going to freak out when they're finally old enough to find out about Team Arrow. All these superhero's being part of their family."

"They'd be ready to go right ahead and jump into the family business, two little mini-hoods running around Starling City fighting crime.'' Addie smiled and her mother laughed.

"Come on let's go start dinner. Aunt Thea said she'd probably be late getting Carson today." Felicity stood from her chair and the two headed back down to the kitchen.

The next day after school Addison was picked up by Thea so the two could start planning the charity event at Verdant. Addison loved planning parties and she really loved planning them with her Aunt Thea. Thea like to go over the top when she did things, if she was throwing a superhero party it was going to be the biggest and best superhero party Starling had ever seen.

"I've already got a caterer set up and ready to go." Thea said as they walked from shop to shop in downtown Starling. "We just need to figure out what we're going to do as far as decorations go."

"I think we should look at some old school superhero comics." Addie told her. "Make spot lights look like signals for hero's, set up the VIP lounges to look like lairs. It'll be awesome and the kids from my school will love it."

"Sounds good t—" Thea was cut off by a car skidding to a stop next to them, two large men got out and grabbed for them.

"Ms. Queen, Ms. Harper you'll be coming with us." One of them said as they we're shoved in the back of the car.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

It'd been at least an hour since they'd been dragged into the warehouse and tied back to back on the chairs. Addison knew this because she had been counting in her head while they waited for their capture to leave the room. It had started out with two men in the room, speaking in a language she wasn't sure she'd ever heard before. A third had half an hour after they arrived standing just far enough back that his face was still hidden by the shadows.

"Oliver Queen's daughter and his sister, honestly I was only expecting my men to bring me one of you."

"What do you want?" Thea asked a sharp edge to her voice.

"Mr. Queen is become an object of interest to us due to his possible ties to the Arrow." He said.

"My dad doesn't have anything to do with the Arrow, he's a business man not a crime fighter." Addison lied.

"Oh my dear sweet girl, your father is connected somehow and I'm sure he'll be more than willing to tell us in order to get you and you're sweet aunt back." He chuckled. "Now if you ladies will excuses me I have a previous engagement I must attend too." With that he and the two men walked toward the door.

"Addie?" Thea's voiced had calmed from what it was just moments ago. "You wearing the bracelet I got you for your birthday last year aren't you?"

"Yeah I always wear it." Addison nodded, "Is that really important right now though."

"Yes, because that bracelet was specially designed by your mother's friends down at Star labs." Addison could feel her Aunt Thea's hand grasp her wrist. "It's got a tracking devices in it that activated when there's a sudden or extreme change in your pulse, if it undergoes an extreme shock, or if you know where to push." Thea fingers grasped the bracelet and seconds later Addison heard a light buzz and the bracelet vibrate against her wrist for a moment.

"You snuck a tracking devices onto me?" Addison asked.

"You, and the boys, they have those Arrow chains they love to wear." Thea sighed. "That just sent an alert to your parents. Felicity should be able to track the signal to here."

"No one thought maybe I should know about this incase I was in this situation alone?"

"At the time it would have brought to many questions and in all honesty I had forgotten about it until just now." Thea told her. "For a minute I was afraid you wouldn't be wearing it."

"I only take it off at night." Addie shock her head. "That and the necklace grandma gave me. That's not a tracking device too is it?"

Anytime Felicity and Oliver's phone's went off at the same time her heart would sink a bit. Nothing good came of both of them being contacted at once and this time it was no different.

"The Star labs bracelet Thea got for Addison just switcher on." She said her voice shaking and her hands trembling.

"She was supposed to be with Thea today wasn't she?" Oliver asked and she nodded in response. He dialed his sister's number but there was no answer. "Damn it!" he growled.

"I need to get to the foundry so I can trace this Oliver."

"Let's go, I'll call everyone on the way." The pair headed to the elevator grabbing Diggle from where he was standing outside the office on their way. Fifteen minutes later all of Team Arrow was in the Foundry waiting for Felicity to finish tracing the signal.

"Thea must be with her." Roy said as her threw his phone down on the desk. "She's still not answering, she always answers."

"They're in a warehouse down by the docks." Felicity said drawing everyone's attention to her. "I can't get a visual on it, I don't know if they're okay."

"Felicity we're going to get them back." Oliver told her. "Roy, Dig, JD let's go now. Felicity keep trying to get some sort of visual on them, let us know if they move." She nodded and moments later watched as the Arrow and he's team ran up the stairs.

Oliver couldn't move fast enough as they headed toward the address Felicity had given them. Someone had taken not only Thea but his daughter. His only daughter that he loved more than life itself. Whoever had done this was going to pay when they found him.

"Take a right up here." Felicity shaky voice sounded in his earpiece, he knew this was her worst nightmare come to life. "You'll turn left by the dock and it looks like it'll be the third warehouse on your left. I'm not sure if it's guarded or not."

"Two men at the door." JD said moments later, he had been running a bit ahead of the others.

"Take them down." Oliver said, "But don't approach until we've caught up with you." When the rest if they had caught up to him the two men had already crumpled to the ground one of JD's arrows in each of their legs.

"They haven't called for backup and no one else has come out." JD told the elder men.

"That doesn't mean there aren't more inside." Oliver said. "Let's go, but keep a look out." The four ran up to the door and made their way in, meeting no resistance as they entered. Oliver caught sight of the two figures tied up in the center of the room.

"Addie, Thea." He said as he ran over to them.

"You're here." Addison sighed as he knelled in front of her. "You found us." Tears were starting to fall down her cheeks.

"I will always find you." He smiled and began to untie her as Roy did the same with Thea.

"Oliver this is too easy." Diggle said glancing around.

"They didn't want them." Oliver turned to face his friend as he helped Addie out of her chair. "Whoever took them was sending me a message, they wanted me know I'm being watched. That someone's showing interest in me. That's why they only had two guards at the door."

"Who would do that?" Addison asked looking at her father.

"We'll figure that out later, right now I need to get you and Thea to the Foundry so Diggle can look over the two of you."

"We're fine Ollie." Thea sighed. "They didn't hurt us."

"I still want you two checked out." Oliver said as the group headed back to the Foundry. Felicity wrapped her arms around her daughter as soon as she made it down the stairs.

"Oh you're okay." She sighed running a hand through her daughter's hair. "I was so scared we weren't going to be able to get you back, or that the bracelet had just fallen off."

"Mom, calm down." Addie smile. "I'm fine, we're fine." Diggle did a quick check of both Addie and Thea and gave them a clean bill of health.

"So any ideas as to who took the two of you?" JD asked.

"They weren't from here, they accents and spoke in different language most of the time." Addison shrugged.

"Welsh, they were speaking welsh." Thea spoke up. "A girl I went to school with spoke it. I don't know what they were saying but I recognized a few of the words."

"Sounds like our new friends." Roy crossed his arms over his chest. "But why would they take you two?"

"They wanted to know what dad's connection to the Arrow was. They said they'd been tipped off that he has some sort of ties to him." Addie said.

"I want extra security on Thea, Felicity, Addison, and the boys until we figure out what they want." Oliver turned to Diggle. "Only bring in people you absolutely trust."

"I'm on it." Diggle headed upstairs as he pulled out his phone.

"You're off Hood duty until further notice." Oliver turned to his daughter.

"Like hell I am." She snapped. "You can't keep me locked up because what happened today scared you."

"Addison you were just kidnapped because they thought your father was connected to the Arrow." Oliver said. "What do you think they'd do to his daughter?"

"You either let me go out with you guys or I swear I'll go out on my own. I can protect myself when I'm out there, and I'll have JD with me at all times." Addie argued.

"Oliver don't take this away from her." Felicity stepped up behind her daughter. "This has me just as scared for her safety as you are but we can't do that to her." Oliver sighed.

"Fine, but you will stay with JD, Diggle, Roy, or myself at all times, do you understand me?" Oliver looked at his daughter.

"Yes sir." Addie nodded.

"Good, now come here." Oliver pulled her into a hug. "If you ever get kidnapped again, I will have to lock you up in the Queen manor."

"The sad thing is I believe you." Addie laughed.

Addison was really beginning to dislike the man who Diggle had hired to be her bodyguard. It's not that there was anything wrong with him, it's just that he was always there. Even at school, Oliver had told the principle about the kidnapping and they had agreed to let the bodyguard follow Addie from class to class. So he was always there, waiting the second she left her classroom, following three paces behind her. Of course the other students would point and stare, starting rumors about the reason why he was there.

"It's driving me insane." She sighed as she sat down next to JD at lunch. "I can't keep this up much longer. It's been a week since the kidnapping does he really still need to be here?"

"Addie your dad isn't gonna pull back on the security until he's sure you're safe, and besides Collin's not that bad."

"That's easy for you to say he's not there every time you turn around." Addie frowned. "He's not like your dad either. He doesn't talk or joke, he just stands there and watches."

"Let's talk about something else get your mind off of it." JD smiled. "When you text last night you said you were thinking about finally talking with your dad about the whole Ava thing."

"Yeah," she nodded, "I just think I'm ready to hear him out with a clear head now." She told him. "I was angry before, I wasn't sure what to think. I needed to take a step back look at things from a different perspective, and realize that I don't know why they split. I know what it looked like to everyone on the outside, but it just doesn't make sense to me."

"My dad's always told me never to believe the papers, especially when it comes to your dad." JD told her. "He said they see what they want to see, and sometimes that's not exactly what's going on."

"Whatever it was, I'll find out this afternoon," she sighed, "I don't think dad would lie to me about. I think he and mom are tired of having to lie to me about it."

"When are you gonna do it?"

"I'm going to meet him at the office after school, I called this morning and made sure his schedule was clear."

"Good luck." He smiled.

Diggle was once again waiting for her when she walked out of the school doors, and while normally she would greet him and they would chat on the drive she sat in silence. It was nerve wracking wonder what exactly her father would tell in regards as to what actually caused her parents to split but she knew that it was time to have this talk with him. Diggle of course had to walk her in since they split with Collin at the school, he gave her a smile before nudging her through her father's door.

"Hi daddy." She said causing him to look up and smile at her.

"Come in, have a seat." He said motioning to the chair in front of his desk. She walked over and took a seat chewing on her lower lip as she glanced up at her father.

"Why did you and mom split?" she asked after a moment. "I'm ready to hear you out about it, and I need to hear it from you not mom." Oliver sighed and nodded.

"It took me awhile to marry your mom, even after I realized how I felt for her. I wanted to make sure that any threat that would come from being attached to me was taken care of." He told her. "I thought they all were, it seemed that way until a little over a year before your brother was born. Your mother was getting threats, they were threating you, and your brother when he came into the picture. Nyssa's father was one of the biggest threats, I didn't know it was him at the time though. He…likes to have me in his back pocket if he ever needs the extra help. Ra's apparently thought being part of a family was making me slow and weak. I started getting letters saying that if your mother and I split the threats would stop."

"So you just divorced her instead of trying to fight it?" Addison asked the hurt clear on her face.

"No," Oliver shook his head, "we tried to make it work. I was doing my best to keep you all safe. When your mom was pregnant with Tommy, we started having to keep as many of the threats from her as we could because they we're putting too much stress on her, she always found out of course; and then she would be angry because we were keeping things from her. The last two months before Tommy was born I told her everything had been taken care of when it wasn't. After Tommy was born she got a visit from one of the people Ra's had sending the threats in the hospital. They just wanted to let her know that they were still watching, and that they knew Tommy had been born." Oliver sighed.

"After that, things were strained with us. Your mother was angry with me for lying, she was stressed because of the threats, Tommy was a extremely difficult newborn, and I was never home because I was out trying to take down anyone connected the group threating my family. In the end it was all the lying and stress that made us decide to end things. The papers started circulating that I was cheating, and we just let them run with it."

"You stopped the threats though right? Because that seems like something I would have noticed since joining the team."

"Yes, Nyssa and Sara eventually figured out what Ra's was doing, and the three of us had a chat with him." Oliver gave her a small smile. "By that point your mom and I had already been split for a year, and things seemed to be working out for the best that way. You three were safer if I was separated from you a bit and it was easier keeping the Hood a secret from you and Tommy."

"I can't say that I'm thrilled that's what happened, but I'm glad Ava wasn't right." Addie smiled.

"I would never have cheated on your mother Addison, she means too much to me for me to hurt her like that."

"She's still talking to that Jones guys." Addison huffed, "I don't like him, he seems off." Oliver chuckled.

"Felicity is a smart woman." Oliver told his daughter. "If she's still speaking with Mr. Jones then she must see something good in him."

"You don't like it either." Addison roller her eyes. "I need to head home, I've got tons of homework to get done before we head out tonight." She walked over and kissed his cheek. "Bye."

"Bye Addie."

Thea enjoyed the time she got to spend with her son and nephew. It was always interesting to see what kind of games and stories their little minds would come up next. Today Carson and Tommy were running around Verdant while they waited for Moria to come and pick them up for a movie night. Roy had dropped them off and had apparently made a stop to get toy bow and arrows for them to play with. So of course the pair were in full superhero mode, chasing down and invisible bad guys.

"Momma?" Carson said skidding to a stop in front of where she stood taking inventory.

"Yes baby?" she asked looking down at him.

"Do think the Arrow needs more sidekicks?" he asked as his cousin ran over and stood by his side. "I know he's got Arsenal, and the Blue Archer, and now the girl; but do you think he'll still need help?"

"I think when you're enough, the Arrow would be crazy not to put you and Tommy on his team." She smiled at the two. "But, you'll have to be sure that you're doing really well in karate lesson, and in your archery lesson with Oliver."

"We try really hard aunt Thea!" Tommy smiled. "Carson can almost hit the bull's-eye."

"Yeah, I was like this far away." Carson held his finger up in an attempt to show how close his arrow had been.

"I'm very proud of you my two little superheroes." She laughed. "Did you two know that we're having a superhero party here at the club?" They shook their heads. "Well I'm sure if you're really good, the next couple weeks I might be able to get you some cool costumes and sneak you in." The two boys started to cheer and jump up and down, Thea couldn't help but smile.

Addison was happy that her vigilante schedule had been pretty relaxed the past week because the set up for the Superhero night at the club had been crazy. The closer the night got the more, nervous her aunt seemed to get. She felt sorry for the vendors who were unlucky enough to make a mistake on the orders and felt the wrath of Thea Queen-Harper. When the night finally came, her Aunt was nothing if not frazzled.

"Here." Thea said as she shoved a bag into Addison's arms. "Your costume, as close to Sarah's as I could find." She smiled.

"Thanks," Addie smiled back as she peeked into the bag.

"Go change, we've got about an hour and half until the others will start to get here, and then doors open an hour after that." Thea turned her toward the bathroom. Addison changed into the costume and slipped the mask on before looking at herself in the mirror. Seeing herself as the Black Canary was a bit odd, but her Aunt Thea had done an excellent job on the costume. When she walked back out the bathroom her mother was talking to Thea and Carson and Tommy were running around in their Arsenal and Arrow costumes. Tommy ran over too her and skidded to a stop.

"You look just like the real Black Canary." He said.

"And you look just like the Arrow." She smiled, and he shook his head.

"I'm not tall enough to be the Arrow, but Aunt Thea said this costume almost exactly like his." He grinned before running back off to join his cousin. Addison walked over and stood next to her mother.

"If I didn't know any better I would have thought you were Sara." Felicity said when the boys were far enough away that they wouldn't hear.

"I'm going to have to send her some pictures." Addie smiled. "Are you guys going to be dressing up?" she asked looking between her aunt and mother.

"Not tonight, it's harder for kids to take you seriously if you're in a costume." Addie turned to see her father walking up behind her. "So I'm afraid you will not get the pleasure of seeing your Uncle Dig dressed up as Batman."

"Darn, that was going to be the highlight of my night." Addison laughed. Moments later Roy, Diggle, Lyla, and JD had joined them. "Arsenal really?" Addie asked as she notice JD's hood was red and not blue.

"I'm too tall to actually be mistaken for him so it seemed like the best choice." He smiled. "You on the other hand could be Sara's double."

"It's pretty great isn't it?" She smirked.

"Okay," Thea clapped her hands drawing everyone's attention to her, "doors are going to be opening in about an hour. The bartenders know that no alcohol is to be served tonight, and I've booked extra security along with you guys, just in case. I know what Starling Prep kids are like, so just keep an eye out for anything that may be illegal."

"Are you imply that my fellow students will smuggle drugs in?" Addie mocked shock.

"I'm doing exactly that." Thea smiled.

When the doors opened the students of Starling Prep began making their way into the club. Verdant was soon filled with Batmans, Supermans, Arrows, and a number of guys dressed as the Flash. It was a bit hard to tell who some of the girls were supposed to be as they dressed more to gain attention of the boys than to look like superheroes. Felicity and Thea had the boys in one of the secret lair themed VIP sections that looked a lot like the Foundry and the look like they were having a blast.

"Well I have to say this isn't quite as lame as I thought it would be." JD said as he and Addie stood close to the part of the bar Roy was working at.

"I'm glad you had such faith in my plan." She rolled her eyes.

"I was just afraid it'd be real cheesy." He smiled at her. "Admittedly some of the costumes are, but the party itself is pretty cool."

"I'm sure Aunt Thea will be glad you approve of all the work she's done. She's been driving herself crazy worrying about all this."

"Well all the worrying definitely paid off." JD told her. "Come on, mom wants pictures of us having a good time to send to Sara and Nyssa. Let's dance." Addison shook her head but let JD pull her into the crowd on the dancefloor.

The next day the fundraiser at Verdant graced the front page of just about every newspaper. They headlines read that the goal amount had been raised and was accompanied by a picture one of the photographers had managed of Addison in her costume standing next to her aunt. It was the talk of the Queen Manor when the family went over there for lunch.

"Well I'm glad that Addison's first fundraiser was a success." Moria was nothing if not proud of her granddaughter. "A rather large part of being a member of our family is throwing evens to benefit the charities and less fortunate of Starling City."

"The superhero theme was a brilliant idea, especially with Starling's fascination with our so called vigilantes." Walter smiled at Thea and Addison. "You two did a wonderful job."

"I couldn't have pulled it off without Addison." Thea glanced at her niece. "She kept me from having a panic attack many a time this week."

"I just followed Aunt Thea's lead, she's the expert when it comes to things like that. I was just there to learn." Addison smiled.

"We'll have to be sure to leave a spot for Addie on the next QC gala committee, right Oliver?" Moria looked at her son.

"Yes, I think that's a great idea." Oliver nodded. "Get her accustomed to how the company handles its charity events."

"I'd like that." Addison grinned. "I've really enjoyed learning more about QC and how things work there recently. I think it's helped me realize what all I need to be prepared for when I decide it's time for me to join the family business."

"It's always good to have an idea of what actually goes on at a business before you decide to commit to them." Walter told her. "And I must I've only heard good things about you're work there at the office."

"She does wonderful." Moria smiled. "Every time I see her she seems to be busy."

"That's because Addie's like her mom she always wants to keep going at the office, get as much done in a day as she can." Oliver grinned at his daughter. "Between her and Felicity I always manage to feel a bit under accomplished." Everyone at the table chuckled, until the boys who had grown tired of the adult conversation began telling about the fun they had the night before.

**A/N: Yay another chapter! Remember to review please and thanks for sticking with my oddly timed updates. **


End file.
